The Seven Swords of Lucy
by arcturus-lein67
Summary: Lucy is hurt by Gray and Juvia's relationship. Apparently, they are already going to be wed. But Lucy is deeply in love with Gray. So, in order not to hurt their feelings, she disbanded from her team and guild. After which, she discovers that she is a part of a prophecy in which she's the key to save Earthland! Will she survive till the end? Not the usual multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1 : Tears

**The Seven Swords of Lucy**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was awoken in the middle of the night. She suppressed herself from screaming. _It was just another bad dream, _she sighed. "Where am I, anyway?"

The wind howled, and it shook the tent she was in. _Oh right, I'm on a mission…with my team…_

She realized she was alone. "Plue," she called. But no one was there. _Didn't I summon him before I slept, so that I can have someone with me?_

She crept outside. The coldness greeted her like some old friend with a gun on his hand. She braced herself with her arms. It was too late to realize that she didn't bring her parka with her. _Stupid idiot…_

Lucy found herself in the middle of the forest, with three tents standing in the center of the clearing. The bon fire was out already, and the winds made her shiver. But it didn't matter to her. She was already cold enough for that.

She looked at the first tent, where Erza and Natsu (and Happy) were in. Lucy could even hear Natsu's snores from the outside. She smiled to herself. _I wonder how Erza could sleep with that noise. I couldn't even close my eyes with that one!_

But the misery sneaked up to her, when her eyes drifted to the second tent. Where Gray and Juvia were staying…

Lucy smiled wistfully but not for joy. It was remorse, pity for herself. She wanted to run way and cry. She wanted it all out. She wanted to vanish; to never have existed because the pain was too much. _Too much…_

Lucy had been there when Gray had admitted that he loved Juvia, too. She was the first one to know it. Gray had confided to her that.

She had cried the nights after he had said this. Weeks after, she had found out that some things were worse.

Lucy had been there when Gray confessed…

When Juvia accepted his love… (That was totally instant)

When they first had dinner…

_Where _they first had dinner…

When they first kissed…

When they had a picnic under the sakura tree…

When they had their first anniversary…

When Gray gave a flower to Juvia, a red rose encased in ice…

When Gray almost gave his life for Juvia… (Many times)

And vice-versa… (Many times)

And when he proposed…

That was the final straw. She never wanted to see all of that. But she has to. She has to put on a brave face. She has to move on.

She can't.

Every time she sees them together, it feels like they were ripping her apart, piece by piece. She wanted to be happy for them, but she can't, even if she wants to. It became worse when they were all together for a mission, since she has to endure almost every day. By day she keeps on smiling at the couple, by night she cries for herself.

Just like now.

It was hard to keep every single thing to herself. She can't confide to anyone, because she's afraid that someone will know all about it, all about her feelings for Gray. She didn't even tell Mira all about it, even if she has some ideas about it.

_Gray Fullbuster, why did I even fall in love with you? _

Lucy was already sobbing, covering her face with shame. She sat on the ground, her tears fertilizing the soil. As if it can.

She continued sobbing outside of her tent while she controls her volume. She didn't want anyone, especially Gray and Juvia, to see her like she is now.

It was a mistake to be a martyr for love, but it is what Lucy _is_ now, and nothing could change that.

A voice inside her mind spoke.

_**Even if Gray falls in love with you?**_

She tried contradicting herself.

_That's impossible. Gray would NEVER fall in love with me. He has Juvia now._

_**Oh, really? How can you be so sure?**_

_Because he will marry Juvia already!_

_**And when is that?**_

_After this mission…_

_**Yes, and he will never be yours. NEVER!**_

_If that's how it is, then so be it._

_**You'll be hurt.**_

_I know._

_**And what will you do now? Cry for him forever?**_

_Is there another way?_

_**Fight for him.**_

_No, I can't._

_**Why?**_

_I don't want to hurt Juvia. I don't want to hurt him too._

_**And you can be the maid of honor for the wedding? No honor at all, even dignity!**_

She sobbed harder after realizing this. How can she be so stupid?

_**So what will you do now? What will you do to have the one that you love but not hurting others?**_

_I don't want to hurt anyone._

_**But you don't want to be hurt either. Not anymore.**_

How will she do this?

_**What will you do now?**_

An idea came inside her mind. She knew it was risky, but if it is not the right thing, it is the best thing to do now.

Lucy smiled painfully to herself.

She had reached a decision. She came back inside her tent and started working, for her sake and theirs.

It was the break of dawn. But Natsu was already awake. Too unusual for him to wake up that early. This morning he had a bad feeling. _As if something is missing…_

He didn't mind it though.

That day he was full of energy, as always. So his first targets were…

"Hey, love birds," Natsu crowed to the direction of the couple's tent. "Still sleepy?"

"Natsu," Erza glowered at him. The Dragon Slayer was already on the verge of running. "Don't disturb them. They maybe had a tiring night."

"What were they doing anyway," Natsu asked, curious.

"Don't ask."

Erza was focusing on the task at hand. She was cooking, which was strangely unusual for her too, since she was not so good at it. Unfortunately, Natsu shares the same passion, so no choice. _Too bad Lucy is still asleep. She can cook human food for us, might have been better._

This morning, Erza woke up early for her to hunt. Luckily, she had caught an antelope, enough for the five of them to last the whole day. _If Natsu will eat a little less, _she thought. Happy can hunt his own fish.

The couple was finally awake, with smiles eternally sculptured onto their faces. It was creepy though to see a half-naked ice mage doing it.

"What a morning," Gray exclaimed, still smiling.

"Yes, Gray-sama," Juvia agreed, her curls bouncing. "Mornings are times of new beginnings.''

They smiled at each other then laughed heartily.

Natsu arrived with Happy hovering beside him. Happy was already biting his fish.

"At last, our fire-griller has come back," Erza said. "Cook the antelope."

"Aye, sir," Natsu followed her orders.

Happy noticed someone was missing. "Where's Lucy?"

"Now that you mentioned her…"

"Let me wake her up," Gray volunteered. Juvia didn't even react about that.

He walked down to her tent. When he entered, he didn't see anyone.

"Lucy's not here," he muttered. _Where could she be?_

"Lucy's not here," he repeated to his teammates.

"WHAT?" they chorused. "Where is she?"

"Don't know," Gray answered. "Maybe she went for a stroll…"

"At this early morning?," Natsu snorted. "Nonsense."

"What's nonsense?"

"Maybe you."

Natsu and Gray continued bickering with each other, while Erza and Juvia laughed at them. "Typical early morning session, those two," Erza commented. Then they laughed some more.

But despite of her oddly cheerful behavior, Erza was bothered. _Where could she be?_

Just then, she had the initiative to enter Lucy's room herself. There she saw her beddings. All of it was still there. But she saw one thing.

_Lucy's bags were gone. They could nowhere be seen._

As if it was not enough, she saw a piece of paper pinned by her pillows. There was a written message on it.

Meanwhile...

Natsu and Gray are still fighting...

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Ice-brain!"

"Bird-brain!"

"Flame-thrower!"

"You're right 'bout that one, frozen pea-"

_When would they stop? _Juvia thought. But still she laughed.

"Stop it, both of you!"

Abruptly they stopped. They knew that voice.

It was Erza. She was already fuming and trembling.

"Can't you see? Lucy's gone!"

"Don't you think it's obvious?," Natsu said. "She's not here right-"

Erza threw the tent at him. "Don't you think I know that?" She was already screaming. "READ THIS!"

Gray grabbed the piece of paper Erza was holding. It was wet but he instantly saw what was written. He was trembling, but he managed to read it aloud.

_"Don't try to find me. Please. I don't want to hurt any of you just because of my selfish actions. I know it will hurt me the most but I had to disappear, so that everyone could be happy. Even without me. Maybe now's the time to do this._

_I, Lucy Heartfilia, will now disband from my team. I will now not be a part of Fairy Tail and any other guild. I will now disappear, to never go back._

_P.S. one last request. Please forget that I ever existed. I don't want to bother any of you anymore."_

Their little camp was filled with silence. Then Natsu, who just recovered from Erza's blow, broke it.

"SAY WHAT?"

**_This is my first story ever! hi my name is arcturus (not my real name) and i'm new here at fanfiction..._**

**_as i've said before, this is my first story EVER, so please R&R, okay?_**

**_keep tuning in for the next chapter...domo arigatougozaimashita!_**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Trip to Westeros

**The Seven Swords of Lucy**

**Chapter 2: A Trip to Westeros**

Lucy was walking down the beach. She didn't want to think about what she had done, but it haunted her nonetheless. She was guilty that she did that to her own teammates i.e. leaving them with a piece of paper. She had left hastily after she had left the note, knowing too well that Erza wakes up too early.

She wore a simple light blue t-shirt and a knee-length white skirt. She was also wearing a wide brimmed hat to cover her from the sun. She had kept her keys inside her bag, since she had felt that she won't need it right now.

The message on the note was not she wanted though. Lucy still wanted to stay in the guild. She still wanted to be a mage, to go to those crazy missions like what she had gotten before. She just wanted to be alone, to reflect, and to try to forget her feelings for him. But it didn't come out the way she wanted it to be.

It was not her nature to do those things, but she learned you must be selfish once in a while. Like what she's doing now.

She was now in Hargeon, a town by the sea. It flourished because it was abundant in fishing and other marine-related business. As far as she could remember, there was only one magic shop in the town center, which was where she had bought Plue. Something inside her mind there was something important that had took place in that little town.

_Oh right, this was where I met Nastu and Happy…_

It happened a year ago. That was the time that she already ran away from home a few months back. She was trying to find the right guild to enter to, still contemplating with Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. But luckily, she had met Nastu and Happy, who saved her from Bora of Prominence, who was trying to sell her to become a slave. Natsu and Happy were the ones too who recruited her to Fairy Tail. That started the best time of her life. _And that was also the time I had met Gray…_

She was near tears again, remembering him. She didn't want to leave him. She _never_ wanted to leave him. But what could she do now? She already did.

_Don't think about him Lucy; don't think about him,_ she shouted in her thoughts. But she couldn't let him out of her mind.

_His sweet smiles…his voice…his face…his scent…his…_

_Don't think about those dirty thoughts Lucy, _she scolded herself.

In order to drown him in her thoughts, Lucy tried to think about other things. But she can't find anything interesting stored in her mind.

_All that was interesting is Gray, Gray, and Gray…_

Embarrassed of herself by thinking of those thoughts, she ran to the sea. She didn't care if she got wet though; all that matters is that he would go away from her mind.

_He's getting married! Better to forget him than love him behind his back._

Lucy had always found out that water can calm her. It has the capacity to let her mind go blank. She enjoyed the water very much, although it was warm because of the sun. Thinking of the water made her miss her rented room in Magnolia, since she had always liked the hot tub.

_I wonder what the land lady would do if she knew I was missing…I still have some items left in there, especially my letters to my mother…_

After her mother had departed from this world, Lucy has been writing to her almost every day, from what she eats every morning, to who she finds out sleeping on her bed in the evening. It was like writing a diary, just without the notebook.

She decided to get out of the water, since the sun was already up high, it scorched her. But as she came to pick her bags, a familiar figure was standing behind them. It was the man she hadn't seen for a long time. He had the face of a one-time antagonist who fought Lucy's team in the Tower of Heaven, but he had been a part of Fairy Tail.

It was Mystogan.

"I need your help," he said, still as a rock. But his eyes gave it all away. It looked like he had a problem, and it's a major one.

"Mystogan," Lucy managed to smile at him, trying to hide her pains. "It has been a very long time, isn't it? Why are you-"

"There's no time to explain," Mystogan interrupted her. It seems like he was on a hurry. "You're in a very grave danger, Lucy Heartfilia. The forces of darkness are watching you."

_Where could have she gone?_

That was in Gray's mind, ever since they started running to the direction where Lucy went; at least, at where Natsu could smell her tracks. _He has always been pathetic, though…_

But he started to go back to the main subject: Lucy's disappearance.

The letter had bothered Gray. He can't think of any reason why would Lucy disband from the guild. He had always thought that she loved it there, that her best experiences started there. She had always been screaming to the whole world that:

"FAIRY TAIL IS THE BEST!"

_What could have we done to make Lucy leave?_

He kept on thinking about the other factors and he had made this list:

Lucy was already tired of being a mage.

Lucy was irritated with their barging to her doors every day.

Lucy wanted a new adventure.

Lucy eloped with a guy.

Lucy was…

He thought of it as inevitable, but what if?

_What if Lucy was affected by my relationship with Juvia?_

_But that's impossible! _

To everyone's surprise, Erza was thinking of the same thing.

Erza was already shouting at Natsu about how stupid he is that he let Lucy run away. He supposedly had the best major senses. _He didn't even sense Lucy running away?_

Deep inside though, Erza was blaming herself. She was the one who was stupid, stupid enough not to notice.

Ever since the Gray and Juvia relationship started, Lucy has changed. Erza noticed that. But the others didn't; even Mirajane's powerful perception prowess defied it.

_Who would have thought that Lucy Heartfilia, who was one of the saner members of Fairy Tail, would fall to the likes of Gray Fullbuster, who is a porn star in the making?_

She started seeing the signs the night after Gray's dinner with Juvia.

_**START OF FLASHBACKS…**_

_Erza Scarlet was walking down the street to Lucy's house that night. She had wanted to surprise her, as what she and the others were doing always. (OTHERS=Gray and Natsu)_

_Bringing with her some of Mirajane's no. 17 specialty dish (don't ask yet what that is), Erza had decided to go to Lucy. She noticed that she was down today. Her face looked like Armageddon came earlier than expected._

_She was already at her doorstep when she heard someone crying from the inside. Her intuitions were right; she has a big problem. Erza was wondering what that is._

_The scene ended when Erza barged inside her room and…_

_**ANOHER FLASHBACK**_

_Erza and Lucy was walking down the Alley Road, the best shopping place in Magnolia. They were deciding what to wear to Makarov's surprise birthday party. _

_On their way to the boutique where Lucy loves to shop, Erza saw Gray and Juvia also shopping. They looked like they had the fun of their loves, the way they smiled at each other. They were eating ice cream. How I wish there is someone like that to me too, she thought to herself._

_She decided to drop the subject inside her mind, while bringing her attention back to Lucy. But she was dumbfounded by her expression. She looked pale and her eyes were near tears._

"_Lucy, what's the problem?" Erza asked her. But she didn't answer._

"_Let's go," Lucy said quietly, and went the other way, back to where they came from._

_**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**_

_It was the day of Makarov's birthday party. The old man was still clueless about what's going to happen to him that night._

_As usual, the guild was in chaos as ever. Gray and Natsu were fighting, with Gajeel and Lyon being __**little**__ interruptions. Macao and Wakaba were chatting near the commotion. Reedus was painting the commotion, with exquisite detail. Cana was still drinking with the barrel of wine. Elfman is still saying silly speeches about what men really are, while Mirajane was at the bar stall entertaining other guests, typically the ones from the other guilds who were invited. _

_Makarov was sitting near where Mirajane was, holding his silly-looking staff (the one with the smiley face) and sleeping. Erza was keeping an eye on him, whether he had already found out or not. The other guild members were doing what they always do, but there was a devious look on them. They were already excited what would Master Makarov look like when he receives his surprise._

_At about 11:59 am, the guild members were already getting ready. Their allotted time was nearing its end._

_5 seconds…4…3…2…1…_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASTER MAKAROV!"_

_Everyone was already laughing at the old man, whose face was already near red with embarrassment. Makarov already knew that there was a surprise party planned for him, but he didn't know that it was today. All thanks goes to Mirajane and Erza's hard work to hide it from him._

_It was a fun-filled party, with everyone taking laughs and, for the first time ever, at peace with other. No one was fighting; everyone was participating to the joy that everyone was making. _

_All of them except one._

_Lucy was at the darkest part of the guild hall, drinking tea unlike everybody else, who were drinking booze or rather sodas. It seems like she was not in the mood. She kept looking wistfully at Gray, who was dancing with Juvia at time and, for the first time ever, wearing a complete set of clothes for a longer period of time. It seems like their relationship has advantages after all. _

_Erza saw what Lucy was doing. Her intuitions are now taking form._

_**END OF FLASHBACKS…**_

"Why didn't I talk to her back then?" Erza muttered to herself.

"What's the problem, Erza-san?" Juvia asked her, apparently hearing what she said.

"No, nothing," Erza answered, still thinking about the dilemma Lucy was making.

"Oi, Erza," Gray shouted to Erza, who was already panting due to running all day long looking for Lucy. "What about our mission?"

"I've already contacted Master all 'bout this," Erza responded to him while following Natsu. "I'm sure he'll understand. After all, our teammates are more important than any jewel found in the earth."

Gray grinned at her. But he was still looking Erza that he didn't realize they had stopped. He accidentally collided with Natsu and as a result, tumbled near to the edge of the cliff. Thankfully, Juvia had saved them with her Water Lock. They were nearly drowned because of it.

Natsu was just recovering from the water when he saw what place he was seeing from the cliff. It looked vaguely familiar to him.

Then it hit. It was a town by the sea, the town where he had met Lucy.

_Hargeon. A ship was hovering by the docks._

"Natsu," Happy whispered to Natsu. "That's-"

"C'mon," Natsu said to them. "If we want Lucy back, we have to move fast. She's leaving Fiore."

"I don't understand," Lucy spoke to Mystogan. She was confused by what he said.

"You'll know everything later, Lucy Heartfilia," Mystogan said to her. "You only have to know one thing: you are in danger."

"But why? Who would try to hurt me?"

"Do you remember my father? The one who opened the Anima portals?" Mystogan asked her, letting her remember.

Lucy nodded. She had remembered when she went to the parallel universe of Earthland,  
>Edolas. It was one of her weirdest memories of Fairy Tail, where she had met some of her friends' counterparts. She had also known what Happy really was: an exceed.<p>

"My father, Faust, wanted a vast supply of magic to Edolas, right?"

Lucy nodded. "So he used the Anima portals to steal magic from Earthland."

"Right, but he was defeated by Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, stopping his plans," Mystogan continued. "Now he wanted revenge."

"But how- Wait a minute, how did you come here?" Lucy asked him, wondering. "I thought you could never go back again here?"

"I'm going to that point of the story," Mystogan responded. "But let me explain first what happened. Faust wanted revenge against us. So he used again the Anima portals. He reversed it again but not aiming for Earthland's magic. He had discovered something more powerful. He used the portals to steal magic from _other _dimensions."

Lucy gasped. "Is that even possible?"

"It is possible," he continued. "I don't know how he did it. But two things are for sure. First, the portal can destroy Earthland."

"Oh, no," Lucy gasped.

"It's power is the combined forces of a hundred or even a million Etherions. That's enough power to destroy completely Earthland and Edolas together, without leaving a trace they ever existed."

Lucy was aghast. How could that happen?

"Second, there's a possibility that it can be closed, forever."

"How?" somehow Lucy had known the answer. _Why would Mystogan seek for my help, if I was not the one who can help him?_

"I had consulted on one of the persons who came from other dimensions. She had the power of predicting the future, known to their world as an Oracle. One thing is clear on her prediction or shall we say _prophecy_. A blond girl who's holding a set of keys shall collect the seven swords and stop the portals from opening further. And there's only one girl who fits the description. _You."_

"What? Why me?" Lucy was dumbfounded.

"We'll talk later," Mystogan talked faster, like someone was chasing him. "I'll tell what to do. Do you see that ship?"

"Yes, but-"

He interrupted her again, leaving her speechless. "Ride that ship. It is bound to where they call the Seven Kingdoms, commonly known as the Westeros. Heard my father say that it is where the main portal is, where most of the beings will go. And the Oracle also told me that the girl should go to the West. From there and onwards, you must find your Seven Swords, the ones who are destined to protect you in this journey. Find them all; they are the keys to your success. On that note though, I found one of them. In fact, he's already aboard on that ship."

Lucy was still speechless. She just wanted to forget his feelings for Gray, but how did it come to this? She didn't want to be the girl in the prophecy. She's just an ordinary mage.

But the gears are already turning. She can't go back now. She has to save everyone.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Li Syaoran."


	3. Chapter 3 : Jaime's Rebellion

**The Seven Swords of Lucy**

**Chapter 3: Jaime's Rebellion**

"That idiot," Lucy muttered to herself as she pulled her bags while looking for her cabin. Who would have thought that after that hasty conversation Mystogan, he would just leave her with a bag of golden dragons (he said Lucy would need it when she comes to Westeros) and a cabin in a ship? This was a 5-star ship, too. A five star ship forgotten in time, with the emphasis on old. _So generous of him…_

After he told her everything he knew about his father's plan, he just disappeared, like a bubble disappearing into thin air. He said he would be back, by the time they had already arrive at Westeros. She wanted to ask him one more thing though, about the prophecy, but it was already too late. _Great, he's gone… so how am I going to find this guy named Li Syaoran? _

_Brown hair, brown eyes, has a cold demeanor, and he's holding a sword. _Those were the only descriptions of him by Mystogan.

_I wonder why he added the cold part…_

She thought of how big the ship was, and she was almost on the verge of giving up.

_The ship was almost as big as Noah's Ark! Now how am I going to find a single person in this one ship? _She had already seen many people who had swords, brown eyes, brown hair and a cold behavior. So far many had fit into Mystogan's description.

_Why didn't he added more specific descriptions like his build, height, hotness, cuteness, what type of sword, sharpness of sword etc? _

"Li Syaoran… Li Syaoran…," Lucy muttered to herself, thinking about the guy Mystogan had requested (or rather demanded) to find. He said he could help her.

She kept walking inside the ship until she found her cabin.

_Cabin 7…Very funny. I wonder if fate is playing on me…_

She thinks she's right. Fate does play on her. As if her very existence is a joke itself, a joke someone up there is laughing at.

_Seven swords…now seventh cabin…I wonder what the next seven is…_

Aboard the ship they call _Jaime's Rebellion_, Lucy was still thinking that she had read about this ship before. As far as she could remember, it was a warship before used by the one they call Jaime Lannister, to overthrow King Joffrey from his throne, his alleged son or nephew as far as the tales could say, if the records and evidences could be believed. They say that their present king and his brother and sister were incestuously conceived by their mother, the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, and her brother Jaime. But why would Jaime Lannister make a coup d' etat against his own son or nephew, no one could say.

_It's disgusting though…a brother and a sister… _She didn't want to think about it.

The warship was converted into cruise-like ship (or a galleon) by the Queen after they had defeated Jaime. The name was retained, but all the components of a warship, all the cannons and the like, were removed and put to their King's new ship, they called it _Joffrey's Triumph. _It still looked like a warship though…

Lucy was still thinking as she opened her cabin. Pulling her heavy bags, she heaved open the door. Inside, she gasped when she saw someone inside. He was guy, standing beside her would-be bed. He had a fair complexion, chestnut-brown hair and very beautiful pair of brown eyes, like milk chocolate. He looked grim, like he lost someone just recently. Add a black tuxedo; he looked like the perfect James Bond, new version. One catch though:

He was holding a sword. A Chinese jian, in fact.

"Lucy Heartfilia-san, I've been waiting for you."

In shock, she threw her bag at him, aiming perfectly to his head. He screamed in pain.

"Ow, what was that for?" he shouted, rubbing his hit head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" was all Lucy could scream about. _Who's this guy? Maybe he's sent by someone out there to kill me! Maybe he…_

"I thought Myst-mist-mi-mi-mist…whatever his name is, already told you the basics," he looked at her, contemplating inside his head if ever he had met the wrong girl. At some point he even thought he did.

As if Lucy could have known whoever he was.

"You have met Mystogan?" Lucy asked, incredulous. Somehow she couldn't believe that he was the one who can help her, after entering a room without even the consent of the owner. He was even the first one who entered, not the owner herself.

_I remember Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray doing exactly the same thing before, _she thought. The thought of them made a hurting wrench on her heart. She didn't want to remember, but it was inevitable. She can't get away from it. All the memories, all that they had been through, the good and the bad, happy and sad, best and the worst, it was hard to forget. Her eyes were misty again.

The guy noticed it too. "Hey, are you alright?''

"No, nothing," she said, wiping the tears that was almost beginning to flow. Lucy didn't want to cry, especially in front of this stranger. "It's just that, I remember my friends doing the same thing."

"Doing what?"

"Invading someone's room," she growled, getting angry again by the fact that this stranger was still inside her room. She didn't even know his name!

"Who are you anyway?" Lucy almost screamed.

"Li Syaoran," he responded. "I thought the guy already told you who I am."

"I'm just making sure that I have not met the wrong guy, making the wrong assumptions," she countered.

"Then we're the same. I thought I met the wrong girl too."

Lucy laughed. For the first time after all that happened, she laughed. It was a weird sensation for her, doing it whole heartedly, not acting it in front of everybody. At the same time, it felt wrong. It felt really wrong. She wondered why that was.

Syaoran looked at her skeptically. He totally cannot understand the girl. First she was about to cry then a minute later she started laughing so hard. She looked weird; even crazy.

_I wonder how long this would last…_

Just then the ship started moving. It's starting, the journey of their lives.

*.*.*

_Lucy…where are you? What could have we done to make you leave? What could have you done to make you decide to leave?_

The same questions were circling around Natsu's head as their group followed Lucy's trail, based on his sense of smell. As far as he could fathom, it was still her tracks they were following through Hargeon.

_She had always smelled of lavender and magnolias… _

_The smell of her air freshener…_

"Natsu, what are you thinking of?" Happy asked, seeing that Natsu was in his trying-hard-to-think stage, which was dangerous if they were on a chase. He could collide with something, something like…

"OW!"

…Someone like Gray.

"Hmmm…I'm always right," Happy mumbled to himself as the Natsu and Gray disembarked all over again, with matching fireballs, ice daggers and a few "bird-brains" too. The commotion stopped when Erza shouted something like "I'll kill both of you if we don't find where Lucy is now" or something like that.

They continued running again to the harbor. They were still a few meters from the docks when they heard the worst sound of all…

The sound of a ship leaving…

It sounded similarly to someone saying good bye. Forever.

"_LUCY!"_

*.*.*

Lucy was looking through the window of her cabin when she had heard someone yell her name. It sounded far away, but she can still make up who those voices belonged to.

She was still contemplating if she did the right thing by leaving her teammates.

_But, _she thought, _I'm trying to save them… save Earthland and Edolas from destruction… Maybe I did the right thing after all. _

She was getting bored inside her cabin, so she decided to go out. Wondering where Syaoran-san could be, she followed the directions leading upstairs.

Lucy found her by the deck, enjoying the sea air, although he didn't look like he was really enjoying it.

"What are you thinking?" she surprised him. He was so startled that he almost plunged to his death to the sea.

"What the h-," he cursed. Luckily he didn't fall. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," she tried to apologize, but he waved her off.

"I don't care about you were going to say," he said coldly. "I just wanted to go home, to finish this task of protecting you so that I could already leave."

_So that's why Mystogan added the cold part. He was already getting me ready for how would this guy treat me in the course of the mission._

She didn't mind it though. She got used to being acted uncaringly by people, especially her own father. But she had grown up being well loved by the people in her mansion, even though they were not related by blood.

Reluctantly, she stayed beside him. Even though he acted so mean to her, she didn't want to be alone. Then she noticed that he was still wearing his tuxedo, but his sword was already gone.

"Why are you wearing-"

"Wearing a tux?" he predicted her answer. Seeing thew look on her face, he's right. "I was just going on with my wedding when a portal just appeared from the center of the church and dragged me into it."

Lucy winced inwardly. She was already a certified wedding crasher and she felt really bad now. _First Gray and Juvia's wedding… now his wedding… _

She wasn't even sure if Gray and Juvia postponed their wedding just for her sake.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, you don't have to. Not if you didn't hear the worse. My wife-to-be was dragged here with me but I lost her. And _you_ are the only one who knows where to find her."


	4. Chapter 4 : Things Getting Weirder 1

**The Seven Swords of Lucy**

Chapter 4: Things Getting Weird (hopeless)

**Dedicated to heyitsmebianca and Viridian Carn for making chapter 4 even possible! Arigatou! Sorry for the long delay…**

**(AUTHOR's BLOCK, damn you to H*LL!)**

**-arcturus_lein**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and every anime that will appear here soon after. If I did, then I will mash them together to form one single ass-kicking manga/anime!**

***.*.***

Master Makarov went silent as he had read Erza's letter. When everyone heard this, they became frantic to finish their quest…

…_to start looking for Lucy._

Makarov reminded them that they should finish their quests before making the search for Lucy, so all the others did the quests _twice as fast _than normal. The ones who didn't take a quest became worried about Lucy. There was also an air of confusion in the air. "Where was Lu-chan going?," Levy asked, her eyes wet with tears. Gajeel was comforting her along with Pantherlily, Jet and Droy.

"I don't know, Levy-san," Makarov replied sadly, feeling suddenly weak because he can't protect his children. His title as a Wizard Saint is almost worthless.

Some of the girls were also crying, especially Mirajane, Wendy, Charle, Cana and Bisca, who had also been friends with Lucy. They couldn't believe that Lucy would disband the guild and leave them forever.

_This is not good,_ Makarov thought. _Lucy leaving because of nothing? Maybe Erza is missing a little detail. Knowing Lucy-san, she would never do that._

_But what could be the problem?_

When Team Natsu left for this quest, everything was normal. Gray and Natsu were on the verge of fighting, Erza was also on the verge of punching both of them. Lucy was, as always, laughing at them. Juvia has joined the quest because of Gray's personal request. And everyone had agreed to this, since she could be a big help.

Nothing was wrong.

"Master, what's the problem?" Mirajane asked him, seeing the confusion etched across his face, although her voice broke because she was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Nah, I was just thinking of our dilemma right now," Makarov said softly. "I hope Natsu and the rest could find her."

"Yeah, I-I hope too," Mirajane muttered, wiping off a tear from her face.

"MASTER!"

Someone shouted from the outside, followed by screams, wails and sounds of crashing buildings. A guy got inside and pulled the doors closed, before running towards the Master.

"Master," the guild member was already on the floor beneath the bar stall. He looked badly beaten, his clothes were torn and he looked electrocuted. "Th-ther-they're a-a-attacking…"

"Who? Tell me?" Makarov demanded, but the member fell unconscious, leaving Makarov no choice but to see it all for himself.

He was walking to the door when it exploded, sending some of the members flying.

"Who are you?" was all Makarov could say. He was ready to fight whoever hurt his children. He tensed, and waited for the attackers to respond. At his back Elfman, Mira, Wendy, Charle and all the others gathered, ready to defend the guild no matter what the cost.

Then a voice spoke, "it doesn't matter whoever we are, for as long as we can _get_ _back _what was requested."

All of the guild members went still and silent. One thing is clear though: whatever they want, they have to take it by force.

"What is it that you want," Gajeel spoke coldly.

The owner of the voice appeared through the front door. He had spiky black hair and was wearing violet eyeglasses, white collared shirt with coattails and black pants. He had a serious and strangely fearsome look on him, making Fairy Tail wary. He stepped closer inside and said

"We want…

Three more people appeared behind him, their faces covered by the smoke coming from the outside.

…Lucy Heartfilia."

.*.*.

Team Natsu was already getting hopeless.

They tried to follow the ship but it was too late. The ship has gone too far for Happy to fly.

Gray was almost going crazy. First, Lucy left a note. Now, they left her completely, without even the slightest hint of an explanation. That note didn't suffice.

Natsu was just as troubled. He had known Lucy for a long time. Even before Erza and Gray. He can know whatever Lucy feels, whether she's angry, happy, or miserable. But this dilemma now is something Natsu can't make out.

Happy was already sobbing as his teammates' eyes followed the ship that had just left. Erza asked earlier a man who was just there on the port all morning, if he ever saw a blond girl just as tall and as old as she is, wielding a set of keys, possibly looking weird too. He just said that he saw a blonde girl, but she was not holding a set of keys. But something he said that made Erza think that there is something else behind Lucy's disappearance, not simply about broken hearts.

The man said that the blonde girl was also accompanied by a man. He said he wore weird clothes. And Erza wasn't sure if the man meant something out of this world. Erza wanted to ask what did the man look like but he refused to say it because she asked too much questions already; one question, 100 jewels. Erza just punched him in fury and he went flying down the sea.

_Wrong time for you to bargain…_

Erza told Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Happy to stay behind at the port to wait until she comes back. She was going to buy tickets, to wherever that ship went. Natsu disagreed with this (he wanted to swim instead) but all of them gave him a look, and then just shut his mouth.

Erza was busy contemplating of what they're going to do when she didn't notice that she was leading herself to a manhole and fell.

She wasn't hurt, but falling inside that hole made Erza remember something from the past. The same thing happened to her when Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy went on an S-Class mission to Galuna Island. And it was Lucy's fault.

But instead of it making her happy or angry, it just made her sad. Many memories had happened when Lucy came to the guild. If she didn't arrive, maybe Erza was still going on missions by herself, Natsu and Gray was still not on good terms with each other (still until now, but getting better, or at least that's what she thinks). But it all changed when they met her.

Team Natsu wouldn't be complete without Lucy Heartfilia.

She was still reminiscing about her memories with her when someone interrupted her.

"Need a hand, miss?" A voice said. She looked up, and she saw a silver-haired man, his hair framing his face like a curtain, with very thin stubble across his jaw and piercing purple eyes, so purple it looked blue, and light skin tone. He was handsome, the most handsome man Erza ever saw.

_But no one can replace Jellal, _she thought to herself, but it makes no matter.

The man just looked at her and said annoyingly, "do you want my help or not?"

"No, I can get out of here by myself," she answered defiantly, and without further ado, pulled herself up from the hole. "Thank you though."

"No problem," he grinned. "Helping damsels in distress is not very high on my-things-to-do list, but I can't help it."

"I am not a damsel in distress," she muttered, looking at him, and somewhat blinded by his smile. "As you can see, I am well equipped."

"It didn't look that you were though," he said jokingly, trying to annoy her. "As far as I could remember, you were crying your heart out when you were down there."

Erza blushed. For the very first time in her life, she was feeling embarrassed in the presence of a man, a stranger even. _How did he even know?_

"I was not!"She denied, looking away.

"Oh c'mon, there's no point in denying what you were doing down there," he was already getting on her nerves. "What's your name anyway?"

She reluctantly answers, "Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Nice name," he commented. "You can call me Dante. Now can you tell me where am I? I think I'm lost."

*.*.*

"I wonder what's taking Erza too long," Natsu commented, starting to feel hungry. _I hope that she brings something to eat…_

"Aye," Happy mumbled, still crying.

But Natsu can't think of that right now. The most important is that Erza comes back with their tickets to follow Lucy. _Although I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Oi, Gray what now?" He asked. Too bad he didn't even notice that the poor man was already asleep with Juvia next to him, also slumbering. Irritated, he screamed to Gray's ear.

"GRAY! WHAT NOW?"

Startled, Gray woke up from the scream although Juvia didn't. Finally knowing who it was, he screamed back.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOU HOT HEADED FREAK?"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME, DIMWIT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ASS-"

"IT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOU PERV-"

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

"YES, I JUST-"

Then they started all over again, rambling on the port. Almost everyone just passing by stopped and just watched as the two mages cracked the asphalt street, hitting each other with flaming punches and icy blades. Pieces of debris started to hit the crowd, sending them running to wherever they think is safe. Screams echoed through the air. And one lucky piece flew over to a light-blue haired guy somewhere.

The blue-haired guy screamed, but no one seems to hear him.

"Nothing could stop those two," Happy just looked at the ball of fury that was rolling behind him, which was Gray and Natsu. Even in the middle of a crisis all at they could do is fight.

*.*.*

Zeref was also looking hopeless. Touch one plant, it dies. Touch one flower, it withers. Touch one tree, it succumbs down to its roots, growing grayer and grayer until every drop of life it ever beheld was gone. He didn't even know how to survive; he can't eat the fruits growing in the forest because the trees dry up even when he's just looking at it.

In short, life sucks, especially when _life _isn't in good terms with you.

He never knew where he was. In fact, he just found himself on that island where a **huge **tree grows on the center. He just decided it was the perfect place, since the only humans who came there were only from one guild training for their S-Class exams, annually. So technically, he was alone.

But, he never minded it. Any living thing that would approach him would surely die.

He was still grumbling to himself how he would eat an apple (it shrivels down to dust); he didn't notice 3 mysterious people approaching him.

*.*.*

Lucy was also getting hopeless.

After that short conversation with the Syaoran guy, he just left. _What a heartless bastard…you wouldn't even call that a conversation!_

He constantly evaded the subject about his lost lover. After he said that Lucy was the only one who could find her, he said nothing all over again. Lucy had to forcibly pry some information from him. He answered some, then after he was annoyed, he just left.

But she already knew some things about him:

First, he was already 18, which explains that they were allowed to get married with his bride.

Second, he can use magic but only limited. Syaoran vaguely explained that he and Sakura (his bride), were Card Captors, whatever that meant. At first they were rivals, but in the end, they fell in love.

It would have sounded romantic, if not for the guy's way of saying it. He spoke of it as if it was nothing of importance, but is Lucy knew the truth. It was in his eyes, it showed true and everlasting love. _I wish that a guy would be like that to me…_

She scolded herself again for having such thoughts. _Why would a guy be like that to me anyway? I'm just an ordinary woman, not as hot as Erza and Mirajane and not as strong as Juvia and Cana. Even in the cuteness contest Wendy would have won. I'm nothing, nothing but crap…_

She was almost dissolved to tears. She felt weak, helpless and immeasurably empty. Now she also felt like a coward.

She was still on the ship deck, pitying herself when she heard a familiar voice.

"Aren't you one of Gramp's babies," the man asked behind her. When she looked back to answer, she was aghast of who she saw.

It was Laxus. Laxus Dreyar, the very same guy who turned her into stone!

**My dearest apologies for the delay… I know, I know but sorry still.**

**As for the next chapter:**

**What will happen now? Why was Laxus onboard with Lucy on the ship? Why was Syaoran still cold on Lucy? Who were the ones attacking Fairy Tail? Is Erza falling in love? Will Zeref survive? And most importantly, who was the light-blue haired guy?**

**Want to find out? Keep watch, for the next chapter is about to come!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Things Getting Weirder 2

**The Seven Swords of Lucy**

Chapter 5: Things Getting Weirder (X2)

_**AN: whew, this is going to be a long one guys, since this will be the second to the last chapter before the rising action. More fun, more characters, and more weirdness down there, if you know what I mean. There are still many more to come, I tell you. **_

_**Anyways, thanks for everyone who gave their reviews. Almost everyone had a positive evaluation of my work. But still, R&R okay? I would love to hear your opinions, may they be good or bad.**_

_**Well that's all for now. Sorry for all the unanswered reviews, since I have a very busy schedule…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**-arcturus_lein67**_

"LAXUS? What are you doing here? Are you going to hurt me? Whatever it is that you want-" Lucy rambled on but Laxus interrupted her.

Laxus was wearing his signature fur-lined overcoat, without even bothering to put on an inner shirt, showing off his toned muscles and abs. He was also wearing a loose black pants and a pair of leather shoes.

"Could you please just shut up for a second," Laxus said, while lifting both of his hands in defense. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Huh, nice thing for you to say when just a few months earlier you almost killed me!" Lucy ranted as she flailed her arms up in the air.

"Huh?" Laxus deep in thought while staring at her as if she was just an ordinary speck of dust speaking back like it was human. His half scar-lined face cocked an eyebrow.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't think that the ex-S-class mage of Fairy Tail would be so stupid!

"Oh, so you were that girl," Laxus just simply nodded to himself, still looking at the girl. Somehow he did remember her, but most of it he didn't. "Who are you anyway?"

It was that damn question that made Lucy snap. It broke her patience line.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed again, not even noticing that the people on board were already watching her, scandalized by her ravings.

"Hey, will you shut up? It's not my fault-"

"YES, IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

"WHY WOULD IN THE WORLD YOU SAY THAT?" Laxus was already screaming with her. He can't help it. He already felt infuriated as the blond mage continued to stuff his ears with her words.

"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Lucy was on her limits as her chest puffed up in exhaustion, showing off her breasts more.

Laxus, being a guy and the descendant of a pervert, couldn't help but look.

Seeing the dirty look stretched across the guy's face, she already knew what he was staring at.

"PERVERT!" she screamed one last time before kicking him in the face.

*.*.*

Syaoran paused before the cabin door when he heard a scream. He felt alarmed, so sure that the owner of the scream was no other than that of the annoying blond. He didn't want to help her, but he needed her to find Sakura, so he had no other choice.

_Tsk, such troublesome little girl…_

Entering the room he searched for the orb. Grabbing it by the cord, he channeled his magical power to it, thus revealing the familiar sword. It was a very long time since he used it.

He reached for his breast pocket. Searching for the last item Sakura had left for him. He knew it felt weird of using it, but he felt that no other choice.

It was a Clow Card.

_Windy…_

*.*.*

(Naruto Universe…)

Hinata, Temari and Tenten were already tired from running.

They never really thought that they could survive the 4th Shinobi War all by themselves, especially when they got separated from their own teams. (Long story)

Thus they became an unwilling team.

But you know what's worse?

Uchiha Itachi, from the Akatsuki, was chasing after them. And only Kami-sama knows why.

Yeah, it's just great.

They all looked tired, worn and weary: their clothes were half-torn, the weapons specialist was out of ammo, and Hinata looked like her end was coming to a near. They were fighting Sasuke's older brother, and it seems like it was a miracle that each of them survived, although it was Hinata who had taken most of Itachi's blows. Now, she feels like she would die anytime soon.

During their battle with Itachi, since Temari and Tenten were both long range attackers, they decided that Hinata should melee attack Itachi and the other two would attack somewhere far to distract him.

It worked, but somehow it didn't.

_Hinata was affected by the Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukoyomi._

She was still as stone when Temari and Tenten let her lie under the nearest tree. They were still fresh from the fight with Itachi, which surprisingly gave him a hard time.

Hinata screamed while the other two tried to smother it, since Itachi was still on the loose.

"Hinata, please," Tenten just wept softly for her friend as her breaths came panting, and she screamed again.

"Will she be alright?" Temari asked. Tenten just shook her head silently.

"You know what the Sharingan is right?" Tenten asked back and Temari just nodded.

Itachi's Sharingan is the most fatal of all. Descended on the bloodline of the Uchihas, their signature move is the eye technique Sharingan. Once it is activated, the possessor can copy any technique that his opponent will do. But Itachi's is muchworse.

At least, that's what they think.

Hinata panted uneasily, as her blank eyes stared to oblivion. She was trying hard not to scream, but she can't. Somehow, her Byakugan had been deactivated, now her fierce look from her fight earlier was gone.

She looked hopeless.

She screamed again, and Temari and Tenten can't help but flinch. They seemed to be loss for words.

Tenten tried to make her feel better, but it didn't work. Temari was searching the woods around them with her eyes, looking out for the infamous Akatsuki member. They never really thought that they could somehow survive his attacks. Sure, it was all fatal, but with teamwork, they had escaped.

But they were not unscathed, especially the girl lying feebly on the ground. She showed so much courage when she decided to fight Itachi head-on. No one in their level ever dared to do that, maybe Naruto and Sasuke, but not them, especially not them.

Especially her.

When Temari first saw her at the Chuunin Exams a few years back, all that she could think of was that she looked so weak to even participate, let alone survive the 3rd round with her cousin. Even though she was defeated by the latter.

Now, with all of Hinata's bravery, Temari had concluded that books cannot be judged by its cover.

Her thoughts were in line with Tenten. But they never knew the pain and agony Hinata was feeling at the moment.

At first, when her sight connected with Itachi's eyes, Hinata couldn't see anything except darkness. When it broke out, she found herself crucified in the middle of a barren wasteland, katanas and all other blades sheathed through the soil, and the world was illuminated with a blood-red moon. She found herself bound in chains and nails keeping her from escaping.

She already felt pain, but it didn't prepare her to what's going to come next.

Images of Uchiha Itachi filled the scene. Each of them wielded a katana, ready to strike the poor girl.

Then the world turned into something comparable to hell. (Understatement)

She screamed, but no sound came out.

…

In real-time, it was just seconds.

But in Sharingan time, it was days.

And it wasn't exactly the best place for Hinata.

All of those Itachis continued to punish her as if she had done something very dreadful. Their katanas pierced her with ease, repeating it a million times over.

Hinata just wished she was dead.

She wanted to scream, but even that opportunity was deprived of her.

Her pale, beautiful face was wrapped in agony, but even that word couldn't suffice about what she feels.

Hinata's face contorted to endless pain as her torture seemed to continue forever.

*.*.*

_I wonder if the girl still survived… hell, Sarutobi will haunt me if something happens to the Hyuga…and the Hokage won't even hold back from attacking me…_

Itachi was still travelling through the trees, seeking his targets. Well, not actually his targets, just a few people the Hokage wanted to be found.

_Yes the Hokage. The ever short-tempered Hokage, Tsunade Senju herself. Damn, I never would have thought that this is going to be this complicated._

When Tsunade found out that Itachi wasn't really a fugitive, she had alerted every ANBU to search for him. When a quarter didn't return, she decided to take on the task herself.

Little did she know, Itachi was already waiting for her at the Konohagakure entrance. It wasn't a peaceful encounter; Tsunade managed to calm down before she struck him senseless. She wasn't very fond of the man, but she needed to talk to him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What's the meaning of this," asked Tsunade as she held out a small worn-out notebook._

_Itachi couldn't ponder it at first but when he had read the cover page, he almost wanted to strike the Hokage, grab the notebook and burn it completely. But he hid this in his calm, cool composure._

That notebook was the source of everything, why Sasuke hates me badly, why my clan had perished, why I am an international criminal now…

_He hated the sight of it, but everything was already done. The wound has already left a scar._

"_What of it," he countered, deadpanned. Somehow, he just wanted to see Tsunade snap and just tear the notebook unconsciously. But that of course would send a distress signal and the whole Konohagakure will attack him. Not that he is afraid, it's just that he doesn't want to hurt anyone from the village he is still loyal to, even after all those years. _

"_I don't have time for your stupidity, Itachi," Tsunade snapped, unable to control herself. _How could Sarutobi-sensei do this? How could Master Sarutobi lie to his own village and destroy innocent lives?

_But she could not question him now, since her Sensei was already dead. So she settled for the one who was ordered to do the mission._

"_I'm not stupid, blondie," he spoke nonchalantly; with his dark features seem even darker. His shoulder-length hair was swept by the cool air, along with his Akatsuki cloak, accentuating his beautifully rugged face. To any woman, even though almost everyone knew he was a criminal, would fall for his persona already. But to Tsunade, this was just nothing._

"_Don't call me blondie, you jerk," she snapped unable to control herself._

"_Why not? You're blond right?," another casual statement from Itachi. _

"_That," Tsunade clenched her fist and gritted, "doesn't answer my question!"_

_Itachi let it off. He knew that if he kept pestering her, she would snap. And that doesn't look like a very good idea._

"_Oh well," he muttered, almost exasperated. He started to explain everything. "That notebook was so called the Unranked Missions Booklet. There it stores every mission that the Hokage and the assigned ninja only know. All I know is that only two unranked missions were set off. One was mine and the other-"_

"_Was your brother's," Tsunade finished his sentence abruptly._

_Now was Itachi's time to be caught off-guard. He never knew what the 2__nd__ unranked mission was all about, but he never thought that it would be given to his little brother._

"_What," Itachi bellowed, clearly upset by what he heard, "did you just say?"_

_The Uchiha's calm and composed face began to show hints of emotion. His dark orbs were slightly glittering as he fought back tears. He never would have thought that Sasuke would ever be given that kind of quest._

_Itachi always had a soft spot for his otouto. Even though he knew that his little brother would have wanted revenge against him, nothing had changed. He knew he deserved it. Itachi did kill his own clan for the sake of his village, sparing only his little brother since he knew that, one day, Sasuke will be the only one who would kill him._

_But he was surprised that his brother will do such risks to take revenge._

_When the news of Sasuke joining forces with Orochimaru reached the Akatsuki, he wanted nothing more than to destroy the snake fucker and tow Sasuke back to Konohagakure. But if his brother wanted really badly to get stronger, Itachi had no other choice. He did nothing but to continue his mission at hand, even if the one who had handed it to him was already dead._

_He never knew that Sasuke was also out on a mission._

"_Your little brother was assigned to do the mission…" Tsunade almost proclaimed._

_Itachi almost held his breath._

"…_to kill the snake Sannin, Orochimaru."_

_And that was it. The Hokage further explained the details of the mission and its rules. It explained everything, why Sasuke was acting like he was when under the Academy and even when he graduated. Sasuke was not allowed to build strong relationships with the villagers, even his own team mates. Itachi knew how his brother felt like. It was like detaining yourself in prison in which you are innocent, punishing yourself for doing things that you didn't do._

_But Sasuke's drive for revenge settled him further in the darkness of the snake. That was why he hadn't returned to his village even though his quest had already ended. Orochimaru is dead and nothing can stop him from going back to Konohagakure._

_But his lust for vendetta hindered him so._

_Itachi never knew. He did everything in order to protect his little brother, but it only made it worse._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Now, I need to find those three annoying girls, _Itachi thought grudgingly, too annoyed. He thought, at first, that if he shows up, the three would just quiver in fear and ask for his forgiveness.

Boy, he was wrong. So, so wrong about it.

He found out that one of them was a Sunagakure jounin and the other two were Konohagakure chuunin. After they first attacked him, he thought they would give up.

He was wrong again.

Itachi was just holding back when he attacks them, but the Hyuga surprises him the most. She was fast! And for Kami-sama's sake, some of her attacks hit him.

He knew of the Gentle Fist Style of the Hyugas since he fought some of them before, so he knew the effects once hit by the palms. Itachi also knew that the technique was going from bad to worse, since they never know how to adapt to changes. They just knew how to use it perfectly, but when incapacitated, they are useless. Their opponents already recognize how to evade the technique since their attacks are just the same, all the time. Palm here, palm there, nothing flexible or even new.

But Itachi has to admit that their Byakugan is their definite fighting prowess. The eye technique made them stable. Without the Byakugan, Konohagakure would just deem them useless.

But this girl, he was impressed.

Itachi knew that they would tag-team him once they thought he was cornered. But he never knew who would attack him first.

When their fight ensues, Itachi was stifling his own abilities, since he knew that all of them were fatal. But the Hyuga was pushing him to his limits.

At that time, the Hyuga was fighting the Uchiha with bare feet. Itachi was startled by this, since most ninjas never did. But he was underestimating her.

He was first assaulted by the Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms, followed by a roundhouse kick, which surprises Itachi. Hyugas never do roundhouse kicks. Next was a Vacuum Wall Palm, again dodged, but with a scratch.

Itachi looked back at the girl. He decided to attack but was stopped by a fleeting tornado, damaging his right sleeve. Then someone rained a thousand weapons, narrowly missing his feet. He just realized that the Hyuga was fast approaching, giving him a kick. Itachi defended himself with his arms crossed. But he felt an unfamiliar chakra surging through his right arm.

Who knew that the girl could channel her Gentle Fist with her feet?

Itachi felt that he had no other choice. While the Hyuga was attacking him, he subconsciously activated his Sharingan. He didn't even try to ponder why he would use such a technique against a little girl.

Doujustu on doujutsu, Itachi's eyes moved on to Mangekyou form. His shuriken-like eyes made the girl afraid, as far as he could see. But he didn't even try to stop himself as his left eye activated the Tsukuyomi.

The girl gasped even before Itachi tried to stop it. He knew what his victims felt like when they were under the genjutsu. Her attack was stopped, and she fell down to earth.

The two other girls screamed her name as a whirl of wind and weapons tried to assault him, but he used it to get away from the scene while deactivating his Sharingan.

Speaking of those two girls, he found them lurking beside the girl Itachi was fighting earlier.

He was right, the girl was in pain.

As he was about to approach, the jounin unfolded her fan and hid behind it defense.

_As if that would work. If I was serious, that kind of defense will just be as useless as this piece of rock I'm stepping on._

But he controlled his annoyance, his face showing nothing but nothing. He can hear their heavy breaths, especially labored ones coming from behind.

He was just about to speak when a flurry of weapons assaulted him from the skies. Itachi evaded these attacks. A gust of wind blew by, almost cutting another sleeve.

_They never learn. Without the Hyuga there to play with me, they are just a waste of time._

Feeling irritated, he just muttered, "Katon: Great Fireball Technique," before breathing out a great ball of fire, aiming it at them.

Temari was just about to block the attack with her winds when a huge purple magic circle appeared right under their feet.

Itachi landed on his feet to the ground in the same circle. _What the hell is this technique? I've never seen this in my entire life._

Just then the magic circle glowed with purple light. His Great Fireball was sucked to its center, along with them.

Then they just disappeared.

Tsunade was watching them from a distance. She knew that that was no good.

*.*.*

(Fairy Tail Universe)

Black Star was still angry about the stone that hit him.

He saw the two culprits, still fighting on the docks, their curse-filled shouts still echoing throughout the scene.

"Tsubaki…"

"No," the girl behind her calmly stated. "I don't want to be involved in any fight. And this is your fight."

"Damn," Black Star just sighed exasperatedly. "Well then I just have to fight on my own. Then I'll blame you and haunt your dreams when I die."

"You will not die, Black Star," said another girl beside him. Her short blond hair was tied to two pigtails. She was wearing a school girl uniform and she looked really bored.

"I agree," a guy just uttered beside her. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a three-eyed skull emblazoned on the chest area. His onyx held three white streaks on the left side. He looked bored too.

Black Star just snorted, scratching his light blue hair while brushing it at the same time.

"You'll do great Black Star," his silver-haired friend assured him, technically appearing beside him, grinning. "Show them who's the boss!"

"Yeah," he shouted proudly. "Because I am the Great Black Star!"

Two skimpy-wearing cowgirls just giggled behind the black tuxedoed man. It was clear that the one was older than the other, and they looked like sisters.

The girl named Tsubaki just covered her face with one hand while shaking her head and she muttered, "I think that this is such a bad idea…"

*.*.*

_**AN: How was it? Please R&R!**_

_**-arcturus_lein67**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Unexplainable

**The Seven Swords of Lucy**

Chapter 6: Unexplainable

_**AN: well, here goes another one. A long one. Sorry, late again. I hope it doesn't get confusing as I go on with the story. I know this fic is going to be longer than expected, so please have patience with me, 'kay? And please review. I really need it. I don't know what you're thinking if you don't review!**_

_**Flames and icy-cold comments are not totally accepted. Just don't burn (or freeze) your computer just because you're totally infuriated with me… Constructive criticism is accepted though...  
><strong>_

_**To Emil C, chloeandderek, heyitsmebianca, DaZe Linker, asdfghjkl anime, Himawari n.n, the nameless 300+ viewers (last time I checked)**__**,and the ones who added my story to their favorites and alerts list, thank you still. Even though I can't read your reactions while reading my fic, I'm still astonished that people are reading it, even though it's just a precious few.**_

_**But you know what, it's more than enough.**_

_**-arcturus_lein67**_

_**P.S. One more thing. This fic is going to be a multi-crossover, as everyone has expected. I had originally planned to build a just a simple Fairy Tail fic, but when Syaoran-kun came along… oh well, the rest is history. Another thing, don't expect that only anime characters will just appear here. Many more characters will come, and they are not from any anime series. (NOT OC) :-)**_

(Death Weapon-Meister Academy: Death's Room…)

Death just stood inside his room, seemingly troubled. His features looked even weirder as he paced his room, his three-eyed skull face was creased with worry, and his all black garment/body seemed even darker. He never knew that a simple request could give his son and students much harm.

It all started with a mirror. His mirror, in fact.

**FLASHBACK**

_Black Star just received another helping of Death's Noggin' Shinigami Chomp. It's his fault for being entirely stupid._

_Death gathered them all: Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Eater, Black Star and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Death's son Death the Kid (a.k.a. Kid) with his partners Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, to his room. Death believes that they were one of his best students, one of the most remarkable products of DWMA ever since he established it a few years back. The institution was built in order to train kids to become fighters of evil. It was composed of 2 main classes of students: the Meisters, wielders of the weapons, and the Demon Weapons, humans who could turn themselves into weapons. But they were treated equally like students, except that they were trained in order to kill evil humans and witches. One being gives one soul, and when a Meister and a Demon Weapon accomplish to collect 99 evil human souls and one witch soul, the Weapon will go to its ultimate form, the Death Scythe._

_Death discovered something very interesting lately._

_That's why he wanted them to complete the task at hand. He was having big problems. Right now, his big problem was his mirror._

_Well, almost everyone knows that Death's mirror is one of his communication devices, as well as his tracking apparatus if he can get the hang of it. Using it like a telephone, just write on the surface of any mirror Death's number (33284)__*****__ and kaboom, you have just communicated with Death._

_That was his problem. His mirror wasn't really working well. As in, creatures-going-out-from-the-mirror kind of not working well, which was really bad._

_The mirror became a portal, he was sure of it._

_And viola, one day a man came out of it, much to Death's surprise and amusement._

_The guy said he was a bearer of something he called Code Geass, and he tried to use it against Death. But Death just laughed and gave him a Shinigami Chomp and was gobbled up greedily by the mirror._

_Since then, many other beings had come through the mirror. Almost every day he had visitors to entertain, and some others to fight off. More often than not, he would just shove them back to the mirror forcefully._

_And when a dragon came through, he had enough. He had to close the portal once and for all._

_But he found out something interesting from the dragon._

_Apparently, the dragon's name was Igneel. He was the typical dragon, with red scales, breathing fire, has wings, and too big to fit in the Death's Room._

_But even though he is a dragon, he was quite the stoic one, ignoring Death's questions and even Death himself sometimes, much to the latter's chagrin and confusion._

_Even so, Death sensed that he had a very powerful soul, something which could even surpass the witches'. He theorizes that one soul of this dragon could make ten powerful Death Scythe weapons instantly, without consuming 99 evil human souls and 1 witch soul. The sad thing is, it could turn them to Kishin*._

_Maka and Kid sensed this too._

_Death tried to hide the fact that he was keeping a dragon inside his room, but it was proven to be difficult. With all of the dragon's huge stomach capacity and big mouth, Death's Room was almost to be called Igneel's room. Added to the fact that the dragon's voice was too loud, Death felt a little blessed that Igneel was much quieter._

_He had done everything in order to hide the dragon, to the point that no one was allowed to enter the Death's Room, much to Spirit's, Maka's father and Death's partner, utter sadness and confusion why would his master try to abandon him._

_The main dilemma is Death cannot bring the dragon back to its own world. No matter how hard he pushed the dragon to the mirror, it won't budge. As a matter of fact, it just annoyed the dragon and hit Death playfully with its tail._

_And all hell broke loose._

_Everybody in the DWMA was already wondering why Death would not allow the students and the faculty to enter his room, since it was normal for them to enter there. Everyone was already pestering the Founder of DWMA. And it drove Death to Insaneville. _

_Finally he gave up. He wanted to divulge his BIG secret to the teachers first, but knowing their reactions (Dr. Frankenstein __**will**__ try to dissect Igneel and look at his intestines, Mifune might-oh, scratch that-__**will**__ turn him to chopped dragon soup, and Spirit __**will **__freak out in hysterics) he might just as well break it to his most trusted students._

_Namely those students are his son and his friends..._

_Who might just as well do similar things._

"_What the hell is that thing?" Soul gasped when he saw the enormous being. Then he transformed into his scythe form, ultimately panicking. Who knows what this thing could do?_

"_It's a dragon, duh," Maka muttered bitingly at him, but she still stared with awe. Lately she had been noticing a very powerful soul inside the campus. But she never has thought that it could be inside the Death's Room. And a dragon for that matter. _

_Soul was still embedded to the ground. "So now why don't you pick me up and let's kill this thing?"_

"_Try and I'll turn you to crisp bacon," the dragon bellowed", with extra cheese topping."_

"_IT CAN SPEAK?" all of them chorused, except Death and the dragon._

"_Well duh I have a mouth," the dragon murmured, or for human-speak: spoke with the megaphone._

"_Um…well…ummm," Death mumbled, not knowing what to say. He doesn't know how to explain this clearly to his son and his friends._

_Kid's (that is, Death's kid) face was filled with curiosity, scrutinizing everything on the dragon's body. He was already making a perfect circle around the dragon, then he wailed…_

"_HE'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!"_

"_THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" all of the girls screeched. But Kid just kept crying, which looks weird for Death's son. This is the odd part of Kid: he's OCD for everything in symmetry. Even though he's one of the strongest Meisters in town, he could still act very bizarre._

_Black Star, who just recovered from Death's blow, suddenly spoke up, "We've never encountered anything like it before. But it doesn't matter, big guy. You'll die any minute. TSUBAKI!"_

_But the poor girl was still dazed. Never would she have thought that she would meet a dragon in person. Japan was rich with mythological beings, but who would have thought she would meet one of them?_

_The dragon breathed fire at him. It charred half of the floor. Black Star dodged, but another set of fireballs were launched. Maka, seeing that the dragon is a threat now to the school, picked up Soul and charged to the dragon._

_Everything was happening so fast, Death didn't have the time to react._

_Igneel hit Maka with his tail, sending her to the wall. Kid was still crying about equality. Patti and Lizzie were already shifting forms and shooting the dragon. Black Star tried to hit the dragon with Soul Menace, but it didn't work._

_Death was screaming words synonymous with stop, but they never listened. Maybe because of the too much noise, or just concentrating on the fight, he doesn't know. Black Star was already working with Tsubaki in her Chain Scythe form, helping Maka tag-team the Dragon. Lizzie was still using Patti to shoot the dragon while they wait for Kid to recover. _

_The commotion was creating a lot of noise, making the faculty and other students alarmed. Their speculations made sense when a huge pillar of fire tore up the ceiling of what is supposedly called Death's Room._

_Meanwhile, Maka and Co. was still beat up by the dragon._

"_We can't defeat him this way," Maka screamed as she dodged a fireball. It was proven to be difficult to fight in a room where you're enemy is half as big as the room itself. Another pillar of fire was released, barely missing Maka._

"_We've been fighting evil humans, demons and witches for a long time now," Soul screeched. "But we never got ready for this thing. Black Star, could you trap him with Tsubaki?"_

"_We'll try," he just panted as he tried to get Tsubaki to the star formation of the chains. She was just about to complete the star when Igneel roared and spread out its wings._

"_NO!," Death just screamed. He doesn't understand what's happening. Igneel is a good dragon, but his students are attacking him. What would he do?_

_Kid wailed again. "__It's the first time I've seen a dragon, and this is what I get? His wings aren't equal in length by a few millimeters; his teeth aren't proportional and his__-"_

"_Oh, please shut up, Kid," Black Star howled. "Maka, we have to do the Soul Resonance Chain!"_

"_Okay!" She agreed. "But Kid-"_

_Black Star cursed inwardly. Why would Kid be OCDified at a time like this?_

_Soul transformed into a glowing crescent moon-headed scythe. Maka rushed again to the direction of the dragon, carrying Soul with all of her might. Igneel was just going to roar another fireball to them. Maka jumped and screamed "WITCH HUNTING!"_

_The most insane thing happened. The mirror glowed with light. It blinded all of them, even the ones outside._

_After the illumination, Death just saw the remnants of the room. The dragon and the 7 students are nowhere to be found._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Death just sighed. He can't leave the DWMA campus, and all that he could do is watch on his mirror what is happening with his students on the other world.

Black Star was already taunting one angry redhead, and one half-naked guy on a pier. It seems that a fight is going to start soon enough.

*.*.*

(Fairy Tail Headquarters)

Fairy Tail was burning to the ground. Its once Gothic splendor was lost in a field of fire.

One by one, Fairy Tail members started getting killed. Cana got a spear through her head. Mirajane was dotted with bullets. Elfman didn't even have a trace he existed, since he exploded. Gajeel was engulfed by the fire trying to save Levy, but she was already burning as well. Even poor little Wendy was lying on the ground, her head nowhere to be found…

The list was endless. And this all happened before Makarov's eyes. All he could do was sob, trying hard not to believe that it is already happening. Just then a mortar appeared right in front of him, intended to ram him flat.

"Just one minute," someone announced, the scene breaking before their very eyes.

Everyone gasped as the reality sunk in. They weren't dying one by one. Almost everyone was just tied up in very strange threads, interconnecting with each other. It was so durable, even Gajeel had a hard time cutting through one.

Makarov tried to use his Giant magic, but he can't. Somehow, those strange threads were nullifying magic.

Everyone was struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"That's no use," said the girl from the group who had attacked them. She had long hair, and a part of it was tied up to frame her face by a white cloth. But it was weird for Fairy Tail that she was wearing men's clothes: an oversized T-shirt, black slacks and she wasn't wearing anything for her feet. She was holding something golden between her fingers.

They heard a tingling bell-like sound, and the threads started to become tighter. Fairy Tail gritted their teeth. Some wailed in pain. Clearly this one's powerful. They wished Erza and the rest were here. Surely, they would've made a difference.

"Kazu-chan," the blond said, his tone reprimanding, clearly not liking what she was doing. He was wearing a flak jacket with white T-shirt underneath, cargo shorts and green sneakers. "They have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" she scoffed, gritting her teeth. "They've kidnapped a defenseless girl!"

The same thing was running through every Fairy Tail member who was still conscious. _WHAT?_

"What are you talking about?," Levy screeched.

"We're here to bring back Lucy Heartfilia," the feline-looking guy just said impassively. He looked wild with his unruly black hair, and his body was not overly muscular, but the right build that just exuded the right amount of power, like the other two guys. He was wearing a tattered black shirt, faded denims and combat boots. "You kidnapped her right?"

Fairy Tail just stared back in confusion. After a few seconds, it turned to anger.

"What the hell!" Makarov snarled. "How would we kidnap someone who came to us willingly!"

This fed the four attackers with uncertainty and doubt. Surely they were lying. Jude Heartfilia said to them that Lucy was mistreated inside an institution called Fairy Tail Guild and abused her. Why would her captors say otherwise?

"Now is the time for explanations," the blonde said thoughtfully. "Where is Heartfilia-san anyway?"

"How would we know?" Mirajane moaned. "She just ran away a few days ago."

Now the four attackers were aghast. Surely they were missing some important detail here.

*.*.*

"Lucy-san, what's wrong," Syaoran just said coolly as he strode to the still verbally fighting couple. Their shouts reverberated throughout the deck, sending the spectators away.

"Li-san," Lucy gasped, surprised that her cold companion came back. At least, even though he acted rudely to her, he was still considered to be an ally.

"Mind your own business kid," Laxus growled as he glared at the newcomer than back at Lucy. The girl just kicked him on his face for goodness' sake!

Syaoran just drew his sword and a piece of yellow paper with some symbols. "Leave her alone. She's _my _business."

Laxus glared again at him, utterly disbelieving. Surely the kid wasn't challenging him, was he?

"And what do you intend to do huh?" Laxus taunted.

"This," he muttered then threw the piece of paper to the air. He aligned it with the part of the blade just above the hilt while holding the sword horizontally, his right hand supporting the edge of the blade.

Then he yelled, "RAITEI SHOURAI!"

A blast of lightning was unleashed, aimed directly at Laxus. The lightning was so bright, Syaoran didn't see Laxus smirk. _Wrong move…_

Syaoran was sure he hit him. But he was surprised that the guy was still standing. And his eyes widened when he saw the tall blonde holding the lightning with his bare hands, and he was grinning at Syaoran like mad. _What the…_

Lucy was trembling visibly, clearly afraid of the fate her newfound companion was going to have. He should've not incited Laxus' wrath. And using lightning-based magic, it was like he was holding a burning match next to a pool of diesel. Very dangerous.

And much to her and Syaoran's horror, Laxus munched the lightning, like it was a snack. After he was done, he smacked his lips and licked his fingers, like he just had the very best treat.

"Are you done?" Laxus sneered. "Well, it's my turn now!"

Lightning sparks appeared all over Laxus' body. By the time Syaoran realized anything, Laxus' fist was already a few inches away from his face.

*.*.*

Percy Jackson just sighed to himself as he stared his catch, a multi-colored flying fish. Literally flying-in-the-air fish. It looks weird, but he didn't mind because he was very hungry. After hours of staying in a ridiculously small and lifeless island, he was undeniably famished.

Oh sure you would think that he could survive because he is the son of Poseidon the sea god and all. No he could not. As a matter of fact, he could not sense his father's presence in that particular sea. Not even his hippocampus friends were there. Yes the sight of the sea made him think that he had a sporting chance. But after a few hours, all those hopes fell down the drain.

He was still praying that his father or any of his friends could help him. Of all of his demigod powers, only water control was active. The rest, purely jammed. His internal sea radar wasn't working either.

You might be wondering why Percy is here. Oh well, in fact he doesn't know either. He last remembered that he was about to sleep in the Poseidon cabin in Camp Half-Blood. As he was lying in bed contemplating about what he was going to wear in his next-day date with Annabeth, his girlfriend, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he found himself here, in the middle of the sea of nowhere. Thinking that he was dreaming, he tried pinching himself but to no avail. He shouted for help, but no one heard him. Only the flying fishes did.

Thankfully, Riptide (Anaklusmos) was still there with him in his pocket in its pen form. But he didn't use it yet. He caught the flying fishes by manipulating the water, turning it into hand-like creatures that could grab them from the air. Unfortunately, after a few hours, he got only one. Those jerks were really hard to catch.

He sighed again in resignation of his fate. He couldn't believe that he, the son of one of the most powerful gods of Greece, is actually going to die of hunger in a desolated island. After all that he had been through, from slaying the Minotaur in Long Island to chasing flying pigs all around Manhattan, he would actually die of _hunger. _And he had always thought before that some monster could actually cause his death.

What a way to die.

Percy stared at the fish, as if the answers for survival lie within its intestines. He was still pondering whether he was going to eat it raw or just die quietly. Both options sounded pretty bad.

He looked away from the fish and to the sea he focused his attention. What he saw made his options way better, and his survival chances higher.

It was a ship. An old fashioned ship, but Percy didn't mind. He was saved!

Now his problem was how to make the ship see him. An idea struck his mind.

*.*.*

Syaoran was about to be hit by Laxus' fist when the ship shook roughly. They were thrown to the other side, colliding with some wooden boxes. Lucy was hit on the head hard. Laxus almost toppled over to the sea, but he regained his safety by using lightning to accelerate his movements and jumped back to the ship. Syaoran dodged the boxes that were about to crush him.

Laxus thought the craft was about to capsize. It started to move sideways again, causing everyone to panic. A few of the passengers already started jumping from the ship.

Then it stopped, so abruptly that both men struggled to stand straight. Laxus was ready to start the fight all over again with the brunette. He didn't even know his name and now here he was, fighting him.

"What's your name, kid?" Laxus inquired.

Syaoran just stared at him coldly. "Why would you want to know?"

Laxus smirked. "Trying to act tough, huh? Well, are you this girl's new boyfriend?"

Lucy blushed at the question. She tried to deny it, but she was interrupted by Syaoran.

"Why would you want to know?" Syaoran repeated. Clearly, he wasn't that girl's boyfriend, but for some reason, he wanted the blonde guy to be angry at him.

It was effective. Laxus was irritated by now. His palms balled to a fist, but still he was smirking. "You're already going to die, and yet you still try to defy me?" he snorted. Electric sparks started to appear again around his body.

"What makes you think I would die with your hands?" Syaoran spat. This man's overconfidence sparks his ire.

"Could you please just stop it?" Lucy cried in desperation. Surely they weren't trying to destroy the ship, wouldn't they.

The two just stood still, glaring at one another. Syaoran was ready to use his last resort against him. Laxus was waiting whether the kid would attack first.

Lucy decided that it would be better if they know each other.

"Syaoran Li-san, meet Laxus Dreyar. Laxus Dreyar, meet Syaoran Li-san," Lucy tried to introduce them to one another. Somehow, it didn't change anything. Their stance were still wary.

Lucy looked at Syaoran. "Don't worry Li-san. Laxus Dreyar is not an enemy. He won't be a hindrance in our mission."

"Mission?" Laxus interrupted. "Since when you do solo missions, young lady? I do not see Scarlet, flame sucker and the stripper around here. And who is this guy anyway?"

Lucy was affected when he mentioned about her teammates, her ex-teammates, for that matter, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she plainly stated, "I left the guild, Laxus."

Laxus eyed her skeptically. "Left the guild? Hah, like I would ever believe that." Wasn't she one of the many people who were very proud that they were a part of Fairy Tail?

"Yes, Laxus, believe it," she softly spoke. "But I left for a reason. I'm here to save Earthland."

*.*.*

Mystogan treaded his way to his hideout. It was a cave situated in the middle of a forest just a few miles from Magnolia. Securing his staves on his back, he stripped off the garments that were covering his face.

Somehow while walking down the path, he remembered what Rachel, the Oracle, said to him. It was about the prophecy.

_The golden child of the Fairies_

_Possessing an array of keys_

_Must go to the Kingdom of West_

_And sit on the throne of Winter's Crest_

_She must follow the rule of the Light_

_But Darkness will be her might_

_The Power of the Kings will be her foe_

_Traitors and fiends will bring her woe_

_Seven Swords shall guide her voyage_

_Protecting her until the coming age_

_Chaos will be brought by her presence_

_Order will be deprived by her absence._

Mystogan was still troubled about what it means. And the Oracle said that the second part of it was still yet to be unveiled.

He reached his hideout, and entered it quietly, even though there was no one in the surrounding area who could hear him. He sat gently on one of the rocks and planned for his mission. The first part was done: securing Lucy Heartfilia and sending her to Westeros.

Now he must organize a prison break for Jellal Fernandes.

*.*.*

Erza was still walking with the man named Dante.

He was wearing a long red short-sleeved two-tailed coat, zipped up, with a buckle around the waist, sleek black pants tucked in his black boots. His long double edged sword was slung on his back, and his twin guns were kept on his waist. His silver hair was brushed down, although his bluish-purple eyes were still clearly seen.

The man's height was enough to intimidate Erza. His very presence itself noticeably terrorizes every person on that street, making them go away while they were walking. It seems the sea of people was parting just to make way for the man.

In truth, Erza was already irritated. Why would this man walk with her? She's not a tour guide, for heaven's sake!

Dante has no idea why he is here, in another world. All he remembers was that he was just fighting some demon that was terrorizing the city when a portal appeared and sucked him in. Now he finds himself in Fiore, a country unfamiliar to his ears and memory, no idea to where he is going or how to go back to his world. So he sticks with the redhead.

Erza was already going to start a conversation with Dante when an explosion startled her reverie.

It was on the pier. Infuriating her more, she murderously thought, _Natsu… Gray…_

*.*.*

_**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT?**_

_**R&R!**_

_**-arcturus-lein67**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Who the Hell are You?

**The Seven Swords of Lucy **

_**A.N.: PLEASE READ THIS AND ALSO THE END NOTE.**_

_**2 months. 2 F'ing months, and I'm back with another chapter of TSSoL!**_

_**I know you don't like to read AN's but please do. They're very informative about the story.**_

_**about the replies to reviews, i now prefer to reply in PM mode.**_

_**Okay, I always forget this.**_

_**Disclaimer: after a few years of deep soul searching, I found out that I wasn't really the owner of Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Naruto, Devil May Cry, Get Backers, Card Captor Sakura, A Song of Ice and Fire and Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. It was just plainly stupid to think so, but I'm just a human; I dream too.**_

Chapter 7: Who the Hell are You?

Wendy Marvel is now tied up gagged and forced to go with 4 people she barely knew. What's worse? She's encased in a luggage bag.

She was kidnapped, or most appropriately, taken as hostage.

She was just so unlucky that she was chosen by the long haired guy (she knew now, to her surprise, that the thread girl was really a guy) to be taken hostage because she was nearest to the door.

The four kidnappers (let's just say for now that they are) didn't believe Master Makarov and Fairy Tail's statement that they didn't kidnap Lucy. To confirm the allegations, they are now on their way back to the Heartfilia estate, on a train, with her.

Wendy was barely able to breathe, but she kept herself conscious to hear what her captors were planning. She's very thankful that they didn't bring her to the luggage compartment; instead they dragged her luggage with them. It was uncomfortable inside, but she fit nonetheless.

"…the hell were you thinking?" someone abruptly just shouted, startling Wendy. She assumed it was the blond guy. He was so nice to her but it was overshadowed by his companions' behavior. He kept saying sorry about their actions but Wendy was just too afraid to respond. "She's just a kid!"

"A kid who was on their side," a gruffly voice spoke up. Wendy assumed it was the wild-looking guy. She was clearly terrified of his black-gray eyes; they so sharp it looks as if it will pierce her to the core. "Who knows what she can do."

"But-" The blond tried to argue, but he was cut off by another voice. The young dragon slayer knew it was the spiky-headed guy. If she was terrified of the feline guy, this one made her horrors come to life. Literally.

"Clearly she's a mage," he said. "And you know what mages can do right? You've learned your lesson _the hard way_ the first day we got here."

She heard someone shuffling on their seat. _I see, they're arguing about me… _Then she remembered the threat they carried out before they left the guild house.

_Don't you dare try to pursue us… if you don't want this little friend of yours in pieces. If we ever find out that you are spying or following our trail, we'll send you the first portion of her body. Is that clear?_

Wendy shivered. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

_Am I going to die like this?_

*.*.*

Percy was surfing on the wave he created when he saw what was happening on the ship. He focused himself on the little bursts of light emanating from it.

_Lightning sparks… Is it possible…?_

Another surprise he was unready for was a tornado appearing on the center of the deck. _Wind…?_

_Is it possible that there are demigods there?_

As if to confirm his suspicions, a lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere on the deck of the ship.

_A child of Zeus and a child of… a wind god? Impossible! I never knew a son of a wind god. _

But he knew his eyes weren't cheating on him. It is a possibility that the ship holds people like him too: children of gods of Greece. It thrilled him that he wasn't alone after all.

There as something weird about the scenario though.

_It isn't raining. In fact, it wasn't even cloudy for that matter. The skies are clear and the sun is shining up high. Why is there lightning and tornadoes summoned on that ship?_

Percy had a fair share of encounters with a child of Zeus. Of course they can summon lightning whenever they want and all that "skies" thingy, but with Percy's problem with his abilities right now, for sure something has also gone wrong with theirs.

_Maybe it worked to their advantage?_

He went a little faster so that he could ask them already. There was little time left. He must go back to his world.

*.*.*

It was too late. The two males were really angry at each other now. Lucy was just about to explain everything to Laxus when a strong gust of wind blew him off_. _

Laxus, being the hot-headed idiot that he was, conjured up lightning bolt intended to slice Syaoran's head off. The latter, on the other hand, matched it with one of his lightning spells.

Irritated grunts and battle cries filled the atmosphere. Both were almost equally powerful at first, but Laxus tipped the balance by sending a pair of lightning bolts to Syaoran. Luckily, he didn't hit the ship. Well, at least not directly.

Syaoran was thrown out of the ship, but before Lucy could even react, he used another wind spell to propel him back. He was already covered with bruises, his tuxedo in shreds from the last attack, but his eyes showed an unwavering fierce rage. He was glaring daggers at Laxus.

The older man just smirked.

Syaoran wasn't letting himself lose. Lucy saw him draw out a card from his breast pocket. Lucy noticed that this was different that the other ones he used earlier. She can't decipher what it really looks like on the front, but all she can see was the back. It was reddish, with symbols of the sun and moon located in the center of a numerously pointed star. He chanted something out, and then hit the card with the tip of his blade.

"_Windy!_"

The card glowed and a spectral form of a winged woman appeared. Before they knew it, a tornado was already tearing the floor.

Lucy gasped. Syaoran could clearly carry his own weight; he could even fight Laxus head-on, something that only a few people would ever try to do. _And I knew a few people who challenged him for a million times already…_

She dismissed the thought.

Lucy was now focusing on stopping the two guys from fighting. She considered using her keys, but she forgot them on her cabin; she never felt the need to use them yet. But now…

It's either she goes back to her cabin, grab her Gatekeys, and go back to the "warzone" as fast as she could or let them fight to death and risk the ship to be destroyed.

One was impossible; the other one was not going to happen. She will make sure of that.

_How will I stop them?_

Laxus' lightning bolts was about to clash with Syaoran's winds. Lucy was in a position where she could have the perfect view of the ocean where…

She saw it.

It was tidal wave, fast approaching their ship.

Lucy screamed.

*.*.*

Juvia is now undeniably awake. Happy was clinging behind her.

"Natsu-san, Gray-sama, please stop now!" Juvia was already pleading many times, but the two doesn't listen. They still continued fighting and insulting each other.

Gray punched Natsu while he snarled, "Stupid lukewarm fire-breather!"

Natsu in return kicked the ice mage's face and snarled back, "Perverted Minty fresh stripper!"

Juvia just sighed, exasperated. She had enough of their idiotic fight. Happy was clinging on her back, not saying anything. She knew that the Exceed was tired of crying, so she let him rest.

She was about to cast her Water Lock spell when she felt another presence fast approaching. So fast she barely had time to react.

_Hmmm, maybe it's Erza-san…_ she turned to face her. But she gasped when it wasn't the red-haired armored wizard, like she expected. Instead, it was an unfamiliar blue-haired guy, with his palms enveloped in a dark energy, roaring to their direction.

_He looks just like Natsu-san… _that was the last thought that came through her before the guy's hands thrust through her water body. A black dome with an assortment of symbols appeared in the air, with that Juvia felt one of the most painful things in life she had ever felt.

Her piercing scream tore through the air, followed by a cat's pained howl.

She felt hands pulled out of her, and she fell down to the cracked pavement, slowly losing consciousness.

The things she last heard were Gray screaming her name and Natsu screaming the blue cat's name.

Juvia felt the darkness swallow her up.

_Wrong hit. _

Those were the two words that registered to Black Star once he stopped running.

Black Star didn't really want to use Soul Menace on the poor girl, but he ran so fast he barely had control over himself. Before he could grasp the situation, the girl was already falling to the ground.

He wanted to attack the flaming redhead, the one who insulted him by hitting him on the face with a stone. His ego was hurt because, as expected from himself, he would surpass Kami-sama. And he couldn't just let someone like that guy ruin his face.

He wanted to continue the assault, but he was the one who was assaulted by a hefty combination of ice and fire.

"WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the two angry mages chorused as their eyes were filled with hate and vengeance. Magic circles appeared on their hands as they get ready to release their respective spells.

"_FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"_

"_ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"_

The scene exploded, releasing wind and debris.

Gray was ready to go on a rampage. He can't think clearly. All he knew was Juvia is unconscious and hurt. Because of that guy…

_If something like that happened to Lucy I would've…_

He shook his head. He can't think of incoherent thoughts right now. Not in the middle of a battle.

Focusing himself on the enemy, the ice creation mage tried to see where the stranger went.

A thundering crash took care of that.

Natsu was now flame-punching an unfamiliar guy, his hair color akin to the sky. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, loose dirty white shorts adorned with chains, and black and white shoes.

_Plus he has a striking resemblance with Natsu… _

_Wait._

_Whoa!_

Gray did a double-take on the two. He can't believe it. From the height, build and even the freaking damn angry facial expression, the two looked so similar. If he was just a passerby, he would think of them as twins.

He would've laughed at the situation if the Natsu-copy wasn't the one who attacked Juvia and Happy.

The ice mage gritted his teeth. Now is his time to take revenge. While Natsu kept his "carbon-copy" preoccupied, Gray would wait for the perfect timing to attack.

With an open left palm connected to a right closed fist, a frosty blue magic circle appeared. He was ready for it…

…until a flash of light passed, almost cutting his hands.

That came from a girl whose wielding a red scythe. She was wearing a white shirt with green and white strapped neck tie paired with a red plaid skirt underneath a long black coat. Her dishwater blond hair was tied in two pigtails and her expression was downright feral.

"We won't let you hurt our friend!" She exclaimed as she rushed to Gray, ready to cleave him off.

It was too late when Maka noticed it. Even though she has the most powerful Soul Perception in the group, she can't believe it missed.

_They have souls similar to witches…_

And did she just let Black Star off like a heat-seeking missile with witch-like persons around?

The female Meister squinted to look clearly on to the two. True enough, if she didn't focus herself, she would've not noticed it. _Is something wrong with me?_

Maka is known to have one of the strongest Soul Perception amongst the Meisters. She even surpassed Death the Kid, the son of the _Shinigami_. She should have noticed that those people to be very powerful that one single punch could crack the pavements.

She wanted to bonk her head because of her stupidity when a gust of wind almost blew her off the ground.

She saw Kid move into an aggressive stance, in his hands were his twin gun Demon Weapons. He was aiming them where the two persons should be. The scene was now covered with dust-filled air. It was two difficult to see, but the two remaining Meisters could sense it. Black Star was still alive, although he was about to be attacked by one of the witch-like men.

Kid's golden eyes stared at Maka and stated, "They're not just simple individuals, don't you think so?"

"But is it possible for _male _witches to exist?" she asked skeptically.

Kid just shrugged. "Who knows? But one thing is for sure: they are dangerous."

Maka just silently agreed.

"Hey, don't you just stand there," Soul, who was still in his scythe form, interrupted. "We must help Black Star. Look, Tsubaki is already hastening to him."

By that time, the aforementioned Demon Weapon was running to her Meister. If before she was hesitant to help, now she's more than willing to lend Black Star a hand. Maybe land a few blows.

The dust cleared off, making them see what was really happening.

The half-naked companion of the redhead was surely planning something as Maka saw his hands releasing frosted air, something that looks like what you can see coming out from your mouth when it snows.

Maka gripped Soul's handle and pulled him out from the ground. The blade transformed into a crescent moon shape, glowing with a bluish light. She swung it to the direction of the guy, releasing a shark's fin like light, ravaging everything in its path.

She saw him evading it, but she was ready for that. She lunged to his direction.

"We won't let you hurt our friend!"

Soul was swung to the direction of the raven, but it only cut through thin air. The Scythe Meister was surprised that the man was already behind her.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

A multitude of pointed ice was coming towards her. She tried slashing through every piece, but the ice was just too many.

A sound of gunshot and a pained cry put an end to it.

She heard him curse under his breath as he was lying on the pavement. Maka was about to thank Kid when she was encased in a sphere of water, stealing her breath.

Flame-punching his enemy, Natsu still wasn't satisfied. He will make sure that this guy will feel the pain Juvia and Happy felt.

_How dare him to hurt our nakama like that!_

He kicked the stranger's face for one last time to propel him up to the air. Taking a deep breath, he was about to attack with a Fire Dragon's Roar when a foot suddenly clashed with his face, sending his fire-filled roar to a line of houses on the port.

By this time, every citizen in Hargeon was panicking and screaming for help. Some of them were already sending for the Rune Knights.

Natsu was cursing in his head how the hell could that guy move so fast when something cold and steel wrapped around his left ankle and pulled him to the ground.

His face slammed to the hard pavement. Before he could even recover, he was pulled again and slammed to the opposite side. The process was repeated over and over again until Natsu could feel blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Hah, beat that, ya punk," the guy exclaimed. "This is the power of the one who will surpass Kami-sama!"

_Kami-sama? _Natsu thought skeptically as he put a stop to the guy's hits by pulling the chain and using it to propel the guy to the nearest wall.

The guy didn't expect that. He found his face sculpted to the wall a second later. A bleeding nose was just a freebie.

Natsu noticed that the stranger had a star branded on his right upper arm, in the same place where he has his Fairy Tail insignia. He also observed that looked a lot like him, something which pissed the dragon slayer more.

"Oi, who the hell are you, huh?" Natsu glared at the stranger who was lying on the floor. "Why did you attack our nakama?

Apparently, the ass had heard. Standing straight, he used his chain scythe as a microphone and announced to everyone, "I am the Great Black Star, the one who will surpass Kami-sama! And you," his forefinger pointing to Natsu, "have insulted me, the Great Black Star. So I will crush you and reclaim my honor!"

"And when did I insult you, Great ASS Black Star," Natsu taunted, not even a single bit afraid. In fact, he was more pissed. "You didn't even answer my question first!"

"What's ya name first, lukewarm fire-breather," Black Star taunted back, an evil grin was plastered across his face. "Doesn't fire burn things? I wasn't even _bruised_ with your flames, let alone burned."

Natsu was beyond pissed. This guy even used one of Gray's insults on him.

A heavy stream of flame put an end to their little introduction.

"You're so going to get it, Starry Night."

"Bring it on, Dumb Flamer."

*.*.*

Fairy Tail was just rescued when the Thunder God Tribe arrived from a long mission, hoping to see Laxus around. Freed hastily cut the strings with his sword.

Soon enough, everyone was released from the tight strings.

"Master, what happened in here?" Bickslow asked Makarov.

The 4th Master of Fairy Tail just slammed his fist to the ground, making everyone flinch. He was muttering something, probably cursing whoever did this.

"Wendy-san was kidnapped," Mira replied instead, still teary-eyed. "They were strong…"

"First Lucy-chan and now Wendy-chan, what should we do?" Levy whimpered, covering her face. The other girls sobbed with her.

They didn't even notice that the Master was already in his Titan form.

"Everyone, we should not just let this happen. We are Fairy Tail, a family, a guild, and we should not just let others harm us," Makarov proclaimed, clenching his fist tightly. "The tears of one are the tears of all, and the smiles of one are the smiles of all. We are united, we are one. We will do what we can to save one another…"

"Now is the time to take them back."

Every formed the guild hand signal, raising a wild battle cry.

As the Fairy Tail members have always said, "You mess with one Fairy, you mess with all."

Operation: Save Wendy has started. Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Charle, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona will do the mission. They must not let the kidnappers know that they are following to ensure Wendy's safety.

Runes were put around the guild house (courtesy of Freed) to ensure that non-Fairy Tail members could not enter. Makarov doesn't want the "kidnapping Wendy incident" to happen again. Alzack and Bisca were tasked to guard from the bell tower.

Makarov left the task of finding Lucy to Team Natsu. He trusts them enough to take her back.

*.*.*

Zeref now found himself staring in disbelief at the two persons in front of him. Yes, their magic power is not enough to defeat him, but they are not affected by his Death Magic. He can keep up with them by using Darkness Magic though.

His enemies were as follows: a woman, whose black hair is cut in level with the throat, making her a little boyish. She's wearing a tank top underneath a cream colored jacket paired with black slacks and high heeled shoes. An Ice Make wizard.

Next is a muscled man, maybe 6 feet tall, wearing a turban on his head and his jaw was braced. He was half-naked, dressed in only a pair of brown baggy pants and slippers. A Darkness user.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded from them after a few minutes of fighting.

"Simple, we want you," the woman replied, nonplussed.

The right moment when she said that, his other self is starting to reach out.

"We were tasked to bring you to _her,_" the man added. "Zeref."

Closer, closer…

Zeref's eyes widened. "Stay away from me!"

The pair lunged.

Zeref didn't even notice that there was a third person hiding behind him. A good hit on that certain part of the neck, he passed out.

*.*.*

Mystogan just realized that planning and doing a prison break were two very different things. He's now located on the floor right above the exact place where Jellal Fernandes is kept.

The big problem is how to defeat 50 Rune Knights that were guarding the cell. He was careful not to expose himself as Mystogan but also hiding himself as a very perfect copy of Jellal. He changed his garments from that random collection of cloth to a traditional coat plus hood. He also brought his staves if worse comes to worst.

Waiting for that perfect timing, Jellal waited behind the wall beside the stairs. When a guard or official passes by he turns himself to mist, then comes back after they pass. But he can't wait forever.

_I must set him free, now!_

Taking a deep breath, he treaded the stairs carefully, not making any sound. When he reached the right destination, he used the fan-headed staff to make every guard fall asleep.

All of the guard yawned, and after a few seconds, their mouths fell slack.

He silently tiptoed through the bodies and once he arrived at the wall of the prison cell, he tried to figure to how to open it. He knew that there was a strong magic seal cast around the cell, and a small slot on the wall for identification processes. Searching the guards, he found no keys.

He sighed._ Time to use the usual…_

Using his staves to make a semi-circle around him, seven layers of different magic circles appeared in front of him. He never used this attack before, since one use could consume all the magic power stored in his staves, but he knew that Sacred Song won't open this cell. The ex-Fairy was forming a circle in the air with his two hands, then thrust them to the direction of the cell while he chanted…

"SEVEN LAYER MAGIC SEAL: ARMAGEDDON!"

A beam of concentrated magical energy shot through cell, opening it crudely. It even shot all the way through the wall behind, making an instant escape route. Alarm bells were already ringing throughout the Reformed Magic Council Prison.

Mystogan stepped inside, the metal bars singed from his earlier attack. His lookalike was located on the far corner of the room, just mere inches from the gaping hole. _Okay maybe I overdid it…_

The poor man was covered in several wounds and bruises; an obvious product of severe beating. Jellal weakly looked up at the same time that Mystogan revealed his face.

Jellal's expression was priceless.

"Who are you-" Jellal croaked, but was interrupted by his mirror image.

"Look, we don't have a single second. Anytime now, the Rune Knights will arrive and both of us will be tortured to death. Do you want that?"

Jellal hesitated. "I need to pay for-"

He was interrupted again. "For what? For your sins? If you wish to pay for them," Mystogan destroyed the chains with his staves, "come with me."

Jellal Fernandes still hesitated. But one question made him pull Mystogan out of the prison cell himself.

"Do you want to see Erza-san again or not?"

*.*.*

Erza was running towards the explosion, clearly angry. The people of Hargeon were thrown to disarray because of their idiotic fight.

_What are they doing now? Didn't they even realize that their fight is the source of all the commotion? When I see them again I'll beat them to a pulp. They'll get a taste of who Erza really is when she's mad!_

She requipped into Flight Armor she started to run as fast as the wind. After a few seconds somebody grabbed her from her foot and dragged her down to a full halt.

It was Dante.

_How did he catch up with my Flight Armor? _Erza was amazed. How can he do that? Usually when she uses her Flight Armor, her enemies and allies alike were left to dust. This man impressed her.

Her amazement lasted only for a second when she gazed upon his smirking face. It was clearly irritating, like he was trying to challenge at the same time mocking her.

"Whoa, slow down, slow down," Dante quipped, a grin cracking on his face. "A horde of demons aren't chasing ya."

Erza, out of rage, tried kicked him on his face, but a hand stopped the impact. She spun her around, grabbed her hand and pinned it on her back and used the other one to snake around her body to stop her movements. It took about three seconds for him to do that.

"Let me go, bastard," she snarled at the man as she tried squirming her way out. No avail. "I have to stop them!"

"Hey, my father and mother were married," he stated, not even breaking a sweat from stopping the armored wizard's actions. "And don't let your rage get into your head. You'll stop them soon enough. We'll go together."

"And why will you go with me?" Erza spat, gritting her teeth.

"Because," Dante whispered on her ear, his breath tickling her a little. "You're my little tour guide, right?"

Erza just stared at him in disbelief. She wanted to retort back to the man but another explosion stopped her from doing so.

*.*.*

Gray sighed in relief as Juvia stood up, still alive and breathing. Although she looked hurt and worn, she has this determination that can only be found amongst Fairy Tail Wizards.

"I will not let you hurt Gray-sama!" she cried out as the water inside the Water Lock spun and became a whirlpool. The girl inside was spinning like a fruit inside a blender.

"Maka! Soul!" their companion called out from behind. _So he's the one who shot me, and this girl's Maka. But who's Soul?_

He saw the guy rush out from the alleyway to help his ally. _He looks a little weird. _The guy was wearing a black tuxedo adorned with thick white lines on the shoulders. The neck part was held in place by a three-eyed skull. His eyes were golden, and his hair was black except for the three white lines on the right side.

_Quit staring at the guy, damn it. He's going to kill Juvia!_

Agreeing to his thoughts, he quickly stood up and covered the floor in ice. That made the weird looking guy fall to the floor.

The ice wizard heard him curse under his breath. He was about to stand when Gray had an idea. He moved to the Water Locked girl, turned the water to ice, and rolled it to guy's direction.

The ice ball slammed directly to the weird guy's face, it crushed him to the wall and broke on impact.

Gray has expected two people lying on the pavement. What he found instead were _five _people trying to stand up.

_What the…? Where the hell did those people come from?_

_They're strong, _Maka thought while wincing, panting and coughing out water. They surprised her. She never expected that the girl would survive from Black Star's blow. And the fact that she can _manipulate _water and her ally could create ice doesn't help the matters at all.

"Soul," Maka called to her partner. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but our opponents are strong," Soul replied. "Not cool at all."

Liz snorted behind him. "On the contrary, I say very cool. That bastard can make ice!"

Patti just giggled. "He is very good for ice cream business."

"Liz, Patti, why don't you transform back to weapons so that we could beat those guys, huh?" Kid just muttered, irritated from their near defeat.

The sisters just gave a salute and transformed back to guns.

Maka motioned for Soul to do the same and he complied.

First thing that the Scythe Meister had noticed was the shock and incredulity painted on the faces of the two "witches". _First time to see Demon Weapons?_

But suddenly those emotions were replaced with fury. The girl behind him collapsed beside a blue cat.

_Cat?_

"Who the f*ck are you?" was all he could say.

"It doesn't matter who we are," Kid replied hastily. "Because we're going to have you're souls anyway."

The boy just gave a grin, clearly mocking them. "Oh yeah, we'll see whose soul's going to get ripped up."

_You just opened the door to hell…_

"RESONANCE OF SOULS!" the two meisters chorused, followed by their shrill cry.

Maka went first. "The super weapon of the traditional scythe meister: WITCH HUNTER!"

Soul became the familiar scythe with the crescent moon shaped head and a big red eye on the center. Maka swung him to the pair, releasing a bluish-white light, intended to ravage everything in its path.

Death the Kid's twin pistols became twin guns that looked like they were a part of his arm. Pointing them to his enemies, he released his signature attack.

"DEATH CANNON!"

But their enemies had also made a move. They were holding hands, and two blue magic circles, one lighter in color than the other, appeared on top of them.

"UNISON RAID!"

A combination of ice and water clashed with the meisters' assault. Each pair was hoping their attack will win.

Their hopes were put to a stop when a ball of fire from above crushed their clashing techniques.

They didn't notice before that a magic circle already appeared from above. It spewed out four unconscious and unfamiliar people, three girls and a man.

The raven-haired man was wearing a black garment adorned with red clouds. One of the females is a blond who was wearing a loose black kimono, holding a huge black fan and her hair is tied up into four buns, making a square-like pattern around her head. The other one is wearing a black shirt underneath a flak jacket paired with red loose-fitting pants and her rich brown hair is bound in two buns. The last female was badly hurt, as her flak jacket was badly torn, same with her shirt underneath and her black pants looked burned on the edges. Her hair is a deep blue, curtaining her face from view.

The same question was running through their heads.

_Who are they, too?_

*.*.*

_**AN: in my opinion, this chapter sucked. Oh well, bear with it. I'm a little grumpy these days. Can't even think clearly, let alone write. Chapter 8 might take a while.**_

_**I'm trying to create new techniques for the characters. Yes, because reusing the techniques from the anime is boring to me (except for Naruto: I will be using theirs still. Can't create Daton, Katon, Suiton and all that crap).**_

_**If you think that the battle scenes suck, please be of help and explain how to write a battle scene. I'm just an amateur when it comes to this. I'm planning to use this fic to train my skills in writing, since I am trying to write a novel.**_

_**Note: if you had watched or read Tsubasa Chronicles, that's how I envisioned Syaoran would look like in this fic. **_

_**Please R&R. chapter 8 might come faster than you think so. It depends if there's inspiration and I wasn't attacked with the virus called LAZINESS.**_

_**For the readers who are confused with my storyline, I'll try to post every single thing about the characters you don't know. The keywords though: I'LL TRY. XD**_

_**-arcturus_lein67 **_


	8. This is not an UPDATE!

This is arcturus_lein67.

**This is not an update. **

I'm sorry I can't update for now because my laptop got a virus. A VERY FATAL VIRUS THAT I CAN'T EVEN OPEN IT! (where the hell did I get it anyway?)

Now I apologize for everyone who is waiting for the next TSSoL chapter.

So I fully announce today that The Seven Swords of Lucy is in TEMPORARY HIATUS. Don't worry guys, I won't quit on this. I just need to wait for my laptop to get fixed then I'm back to business.

For those who don't like the story, then DON'T READ IT. :-P

For those who are confused with the characters, I will explain their every story as I go on. So please bear with me, 'kay?

So this is arcturus-san, saying goodbye…

FOR NOW.


	9. Chapter 8: Of Storms, Mayhems, Strangers

_**AN: **__**I'm sorry about the six-month late update**__**! cries and bows down to the floor I deserve death… please forgive me! wails this time and bows again to the floor and kissing it**_

Chapter 8

Of Storms, Mayhems and Strangers

Lucy's scream was so high pitched, it will never go unnoticed. Of course, you can't ignore a several feet high tidal wave, too. Laxus and Syaoran had already stopped fighting and turned their attention to the deluge. All of their jaws dropped.

A few minutes ago, the people in the ship were just panicking. Now, everyone is hysterical.

"ABANDON SHIP!" the captain announced in a grave and shaky call.

"NOT YET!" Syaoran called back, as he frantically searched his tux for jufu. Any elemental jufu.

_Fire, water, lightning… Curses! I'm out of wind jufu. Maybe I should use the card once more…_

Meanwhile, Lucy took the chance and ran to her room. The way was perilous, with people running around and screaming several languages. All of them were frightened; some even prayed to their gods for help. Others screamed that the world was already going to end.

_No, the world is not going to end, _Lucy thought grimly. _But our lives will._

She reached her room, got the keys in her luggage and rushed back to the scene.

Laxus just saw the girl made her way to somewhere. And the guy he was fighting before concentrated on the wave, most probably trying to find a means to stop it. He can't help, obviously, because the enemy is water. What would his lightning do, strike the surge a thousand times? It would do nothing. So he just sat on the nearest wooden crate and watch what would happen next. The lightning dragon slayer is too confident that he would survive this.

Before Syaoran could even strike the card with his sword, Lucy stopped him.

"Wait," she panted.

"What?" Syaoran barked, irritated. "Can't you see that our ship will be crushed by a force of nature?"

Lucy scowled. _Can't he be civilized, even for just a little time? _"I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"I have a request first," the celestial spirit mage implored. He just continued to glower at her. "Can you, um, summon water?"

Syaoran would've laughed. He, one of the most distinguished sorcerers of his time, was asked by a mere girl to summon water. As if that was a big challenge.

As a matter of fact, this girl Lucy looks too innocent to be a fighter, let alone stop a huge wave.

_Let me see you're plan, wench._

"Whatever," he replied brusquely. Pulling out a blue jufu from his breast pocket, the male wizard struck it and chanted:

"_SUUIRYU SHOURAI!"_

A gush of water flowed from the piece of paper, drenching the floor and leaving puddles everywhere.

Lucy took her chance.

Pulling out a key from her array and making sure she was near the source of water, she casted:

"_GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, I OPEN THEE!  
>AQUARIUS!"<em>

She passed the key through the flow. The magic seal appeared, and a blue mermaid with an urn emerged.

Laxus was getting amused.

For the second time in a ten-minute span, Syaoran found himself gaping. He truly should not underestimate people. That girl, whom he thought weak and defenseless, could actually do something?

"What are you?" he asked, still dumbfounded.

Impressed with herself for astonishing her companion, she answered, "I'm a celestial spirit mage."

He continued to be amazed, until the mermaid smacked Lucy's head with her urn.

"WHAT THE HELL, BITCH?!" the celestial spirit cursed. "YOU INTERRUPTED MY DATE!"

Lucy rubbed her head. "I'm sorry but I need-"

Aquarius interjected angrily. "I DON'T FREAKING CARE ABOUT YOU NEED, WRETCHED GIRL! ALL I WANT IS TO GO BACK TO MY DATE AND BE DONE WITH YOU!"

The mermaid tried to go back, but Lucy stopped her. "Wait, just please listen to me. If you help us now, you can hastily go back and-"

Lucy was smacked again. This time she complained. "Can you please stop hitting me?! I could have a brain hemorrhage here!"

"Who would care?"

That stung the most. Lucy felt the whole impact of it. She just realized something.

No one would care.

_No one would care. Everyone will forget me. They will just remember a poor celestial spirit mage who was once their ally, their friend, their teammate, but no more. She was just a fleeting dream; a shooting star, beautiful but swiftly gone… Not even my name would make it to history…_

Right then and there, she collapsed and sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Her tears flowed like a river in the crevices of her fingers, and her sounds reverberated everywhere.

"Hey, I-" Aquarius tried to apologize but Syaoran barged in.

"Stop it, okay?" he tried to console both parties. Then he directed at Aquarius. "Can you block the wave?"

The celestial spirit turned, and nodded. She doesn't want to worsen the situation of her owner.

Using her urn, Aquarius collected the water from the sea and the deck. When she accumulated what she needed, the celestial spirit flung the water with every bit of force that she has, creating a wave matching the one coming to them. 

Percy was getting nearer and nearer to the ship, when suddenly another huge wave met up with his.

"Crap," he muttered to himself. Probably those people saw him as a threat.

_Well, who won't? You arrived in a wave which could crush their transportation, and you expect them to meet you with open arms?_

With a wave of his hand, the water calmly receded.

_Wait a minute. Who summoned the water?_

Aquarius was aghast. In just a matter of seconds, her water attack diminished back to the ocean. "Who can do such thing?"

The wave just kept coming near.

Laxus observed what was already happening. If that wave is made by a powerful water-user, then he would readily accept the challenge. But why would a mage attack a ship? _Maybe he's a criminal…_

The lightning dragon slayer looked closely at the top of the wave. He saw a man effortlessly gliding through.

_Hmmm…_

Taking aim, he fired a lightning bolt.

"What the hell are you doing?" the guy named Syaoran snapped.

"Can't you see there's a guy riding the wave?" Laxus retorted.

The younger man took a closer look, and he saw it, just as the same time that the man deflected the bolt with a sword.

_Sword?_ Laxus thought. _A water slash requip mage? Nice. Consider that move of yours as challenge accepted. Let's see if you can survive a little longer than the card wizard._

He got on his feet and took a deep breath. Laxus channeled:

"_ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON!"_

A large intense beam of lightning shot out from his mouth.

_Can you repel that? _Laxus deemed smugly.

_He's strong, I'll give him that, _Syaoran thought grudgingly, but he would never admit it out loud. He wouldn't give the man that kind of satisfaction. But the sorcerer's attention turns back to the girl.

Lucy was on Syaoran's arms, comforting her. He still doesn't know why did she break down, or why he is comforting her. The being that Lucy summoned went back to where she came from, still with a heavy heart. She never intended to hurt Lucy.

Syaoran didn't even notice that the celestial spirit mage was already down for the count. He tried waking her up, but to no avail. _Maybe she's tired…_

He laid her down quietly on the floor.

Now, it's time for battle.

"Whew, that was close," Percy muttered to himself as he fended off the assault. _A threat I am._

He still continued surfing on the wave when he saw the people aboard the ship. Most of them were in a state of total pandemonium. But four people caught most of his attention: an unconscious girl, two guys and a mermaid.

_Mermaid? _

The mermaid then disappeared in a flash of light.

_Hey wait, I didn't have your picture and autograph yet!_ His father and fellow demigods would never believe it. He saw a mermaid! The closest thing he saw was a siren, and he didn't even technically saw them because he was trying so hard not to hear them.

The demigod's amazement was short-lived when the biggest rocket of lightning made its way to him.

_Double crap._

A few seconds before it hit him, Percy dove back to the sea. He lost all of his concentration that his wave retreated to the sea along with him.

He swam back to the surface. Luckily, the ship was at a swimming distance.

_Just a piece of cake. _Like a champion swimmer, he expertly maneuvered himself to get close to the ship. After which, he used the water to propel himself to the deck.

Percy descended on the deck with finesse, somersaulting and landing and the floor with ease.

The demigod was about to introduce himself when he was greeted by a fusion of wind and lightning.

"Hey, wait I-" Again he was assaulted, making him cut off his words and dodge. This was grating on his nerves.

Laxus and Syaoran just kept attacking. The sorcerer summoned the Windy card to hit and the dragon slayer showered lightning bolts to the stranger.

All that registered in the two men's minds is that he is dangerous.

When they deemed everything enough, they stopped and survey the scene if the stranger is still alive.

Much to their surprise, not even a single scratch was found in his body. Even though his orange t-shirt is in tatters and denims in a bad condition, he can still stand like nothing ever happened.

What infuriated the two men more is the fact that the stranger was_ smirking._

"That's all that you can do?" he dared them.

*.*.*

Gajeel, Mirajane, Pantherlily, Charle, Cana and Levy tried to follow the strangers who attacked Fairy Tail and kidnapped Wendy. But it wasn't easy. The unfamiliar persons apparently know what they're doing. They can easily cover their trail.

"Gajeel-san, can you smell them?" Mirajane inquired. "It was just approximately thirty minutes ago. They're not that far."

"I'm not so sure," Gajeel replied, sniffing the ground. "Maybe they went to the train station."

"Let's go then," Charle flew past them.

Levy pulled her tail. "Charle-chan, please, we have to be careful. You know what's at stake, right?"

Of course she knew. It was Wendy's life.

They arrived at the Magnolia Train Station where Gajeel caught scent of their tracks. Levy assumed that the train that had just left not too long ago was where Wendy was held hostage. From the station, one can still see the tail end of the train.

"We have no other choice," Mirajane said, with deadly conviction. "We will have to fly."

Pantherlily carried Gajeel while Charle took Levy and Mirajane used her Take Over magic to transform into the winged demon and lifted Cana. Together they soared to the train, hoping that their foes won't see them and Wendy is still safe.

Wendy was still inside the luggage. Although she was just there for a few minutes (or so she thought), she was already sweating bullets. _How long am I going to be in here?_

At last, the people who kidnapped her introduced themselves (while she was still inside the luggage) because she reasoned out that she should know them first, even just by name, before they kill her. They said to themselves, "Why not?"

She assumed that the man named Ban Midou was the spiky haired one, Ginji Amano was the cheerful blonde, Shido Fuyuki was piercing eyed one and Kazuki (she can't understand his surname) was the person who used strings.

She heard footsteps that interrupted her reverie.

"Hey, Juubei," she heard Ginji greet the new stranger. "Meet Juubei Kakei, Wendy-san." He tapped the luggage.

The man replied, but it was too low for her to hear a word he said.

"Did I hear samurai boy correctly?" Ban asked. "_They _followed us?"

Whatever the man named Juubei said, it clearly upset everyone. The sky dragon slayer even heard some of them grunt and curse.

"Those _Fairy Tails _are really foolish aren't they?" Wendy assumed that the long-haired man remarked this. He said the guild's name with much disdain. "They didn't even heed our warning."

_Fairy Tail? They came to save me! _Wendy thought optimistically.

"They're fast," one of them commented.

She heard one of them crack their knuckles. "It's a challenge then?" That was Ginji.

"They'll see what the Get Backers can do!" That was Ban.

_Oh no…_

Mirajane's team was in close proximity to the train when a barrage of needles almost hit them. They were not just ordinary needles; they were bigger, longer and white. Fortunately, they avoided them.

At the last compartment of the train, five figures were standing. Mira recognized four of them; they were the ones who attacked Fairy Tail.

"There they are," Mirajane remarked.

"They greeted us so warmly," Cana sarcastically said and sneered.

Gajeel just giggled creepily, too anxious to fight.

Levy was nervous, but in order to save Wendy, she has to fight. Master gave her this mission, even though they have other powerful members like the Thunder God Tribe and the other Take Over siblings. She doesn't want to put Fairy Tail to shame.

Their enemies attacked again, this time with blue lightning sparks.

"Lightning!" Charle exclaimed.

"Just like Laxus!" Cana was aghast.

Gajeel could feel Pantherlily shaking. "Wha' is wrong you-oi!"

The duo was going down to the ground.

Before the lightning could even do damage to them, Levy prepared her spell.

"_Solid Script: Guard__!"_

A brown all-caps word GUARD hovered in front of them and protected them effectively from the lightning.

"Well done, Levy!" Mirajane praised.

"It was nothing," Levy replied shyly.

Pantherlily and Gajeel were now back to the air.

"What happened to you, Lily?" Gajeel demanded.

"Nothing." Pantherlily responded, albeit hesitantly.

Cana drew three cards from her bag. "Time for counterattack!"

"_Heaven. Reverse Tower. Mountain. SUMMONED LIGHTNING!"_

A green magic circle appeared, releasing rays of whitish-green light.

Before the beams could even hit the target, the kidnappers evaded and moved to the next compartment. Instead, Cana's spell hit the roof of the last section and destroyed it.

Their enemies were never wavered.

And so were they.

The group landed directly in front of the enemy team. Four mages and two cats versus five unknown individuals. Who's going to prevail?

*.*.*

Hinata, Temari and Tenten woke up together. They expected that they were already inside the Akatsuki hideout, about to be tortured and killed.

Instead, they found themselves on a port.

The girls immediately got up and executed their respective battle trances; Hinata in the traditional Jyuuken stance, Temari with her giant fan unfolded, and Tenten clutching her scroll.

Something caught Tenten's and Temari's attention. Hinata was standing like she wasn't harassed by an Akatsuki member.

"Hyuuga-san, are you alright?" Temari and Tenten asked, full of concern.

Hinata just nodded. In truth though, she felt like crumbling down.

"But just a few minutes ago, you were under the Uchiha's technique," Tenten told her. "As far as I could remember, Kakashi-sensei has to be in bed for a few days after he was affected by the Tsukuyomi. That was even with the help of Tsunade-sama."

Translation: How could you be okay after that?

"Speaking of the Uchiha, there he is," Temari pointed to the cloaked man lying on the pavement. "Where are we anyway?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan, a technique of the Hyuuga clan that makes her see clearly around her even the pathways of chakra around the body. This technique makes the veins near the eyes more evident.

Before the other two could reply, Hinata spoke again.

"We've got another problem other than an unconscious Akatsuki member," the Hyuuga heiress muttered.

"And why is that?" Tenten asked.

"We're surrounded," Temari whispered.

Their gazes met with other strange, unfamiliar faces.

Gray knows that he has to be on guard.

Now with the three of the four new strangers fully awake, he predicted that this was going to be a awful fight. All of them were bruised, worn. But it makes no matter.

"Gray-sama," Juvia hovered behind him. She seemed afraid.

_And who wouldn't be? While you're in the middle of a battle, three unknown persons just appeared in front of you. Then, when they woke up, suddenly they think you're the enemy and will attack you any minute._

The Ice Make mage tensed up as gets ready for the worse.

Natsu saw everything that was happening even in the middle of a fight with this Black Star. Even though both are terribly hurt, they still have the strength to continue fighting. So far, they were on par with each other.

"You bastard, don't ignore me-ack!" Natsu kicked his face before he could finish. He was getting irritated.

So as to finish everything, flames engulfed his hands as prepared for the final blow.

"_Fire Dragon's Wing Slash__!"_

Black Star was slammed to the pavement, grunting.

Natsu was about to go to Gray and Juvia when chains grappled his right foot and pulled him down to the floor. He groaned in pain.

It was Black Star, and his face was as harsh as Death. "Don't. You. Dare. Turn. Your. Back. On. Me. YOU BASTARD!"

The dragon slayer felt his body thrown upwards. When he was in mid-air, he turned around and saw that his enemy's hands were covered by a mysterious black energy.

Black Star was so fast, in an instant he was there in front of Natsu.

"_PLANET DESTRUCTION CANNON!"_

But Natsu reacted quickly. Using his flames, he sidestepped and landed a blow on Black Star, sending him back to the concrete. Based on Natsu's instincts, that move that his enemy made was fatal if it hit him.

Natsu went back to the ground just a few feet from Black Star.

"Hey, Star, down already?" Natsu taunted.

Black Star was then gone from his position.

"Nope, not a bit," a voice replied behind him.

_What the-_

Starry Night attacked him with a roundhouse kick. "Now, who's going down?"

"Why you ass-"

The said man was already making his previous move. This time, Natsu doubts that he was going to escape this.

"_CERTAIN KILL: BLACK STAR'S BIG WAVE!"_

The dragon slayer's loses his sight and all that he can see are unfamiliar symbols. After a few seconds it hit.

Laxus' lightning or Zero's piercing magic was nothing compared to this. All that Natsu could do is scream.

A dragon slayer's cry of pain sliced through the overwrought air.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted, but the son of Igneel was already down. Infuriated and surprised by Natsu's defeat, he casted:

"_ICE GEYSER!"_

A tornado of ice swept everyone from the ground, including the newcomers and the unconscious man.

But with just a strong gust of wind, the ice was shattered. Then it blew Natsu-copy and Gray and tossed them for a few meters.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"BLACK STAR!"

Juvia was enraged. No one who dares to hurt Gray-sama will live.

She rushed to the fanned woman and hit her with whirlpool, causing her to crash to a wall.

The fanned woman's companion came in next, unfurling an oversized scroll. She made some hand seals, and an assortment of knives, shurikens and other sharp objects appeared with a puff of smoke.

Everything then rained down at her.

Much to the woman's surprise, her weapons just passed through Juvia's water body.

"Ordinary weapons don't do me any harm, woman," Juvia informed her smugly, but before she could even counterattack, bullets pierced her and the weapon woman.

_Those are no ordinary bullets!_

While she was caught off-guard by the gunshot, the drenched scythe user tried to slash her, but it harmlessly passed through her water body again. _They don't learn do they?_

"_WATER SLICER!"_

An arc of water knocked the girl down and her body crashed with the gunner boy, making him topple to the ground along with the girl.

Juvia was tired, her breath getting faster and heavier. Using consecutive spells was tiring.

She sensed someone rushing to her, possibly an attacker. The water user turned, and found out that it was the third of the newcomers.

The raven haired woman thrust her right palm to Juvia's direction.

"_EIGHT TRIGRAMS VACUUM WALL PALM!"_

A wave of force slammed on Juvia. If the Natsu-copy's technique was painful, this was equal to it. It sent her flying, and when she fell down to the pavement, she was already unconscious.

Gray saw the woman who just attacked Juvia crumple to the ground. As far as he could see, everyone here are most probably tired, hurt, worn or a combination of the three. He too couldn't even stand up.

_Erza please, help us…_

That was his last thought before he went out cold.

*.*.*

Erza tried to run as fast as he wind with her Flight Armor. Her present companion, Dante, sprinted with her.

_Why can't this man leave me alone?_

She still doesn't have any answer to that. Ever since that man found her in a manhole, he didn't leave her alone.

_You're my little tour guide, right?_

The requip mage shook her head to delete the disgusting thought. _As if I'm going to be your tour guide. Dream on!_

Dante thinks otherwise. In fact, maybe his life-long mission now is to annoy the hell out of her, just by existing!

"Hey, don't you think you're too late?" Dante asked, out of the blue.

"And why would you think of that?" Erza snapped.

He pointed to the port's direction. "The explosions had stopped."

He was right. "Well, I'll go anyway."

"Then I'll follow you," Dante grinned.

Erza just shook her head. _Hopeless…_

When the duo reached their destination, Erza gasped. All that she can see everywhere are destruction. Cracked pavement, burning houses, razed objects unidentifiable through the naked eye… the list was almost endless.

She was about to go on raging at Natsu and Gray for all the devastation they apparently did. But she saw both of them lying on the ground, unconscious.

And so are Juvia and Happy.

But she wasn't prepared to see other unidentified persons surrounding them. Only one was awake. It was a guy in a black suit.

He was aiming his twin guns at her.

*.*.*

"Mystogan-san," Jellal asked his Edolas counterpart. "Where are we going now?"

"We just have to get away from here first," Mystogan replied.

They continued running through the forest, trying to escape the Rune Guards.

"Why did you help me escape?" Jellal asked, curious.

Mystogan paused. He replied, "Bacause you are the only person I know who is powerful enough to help me."

"To help you on what?"

They went face to face. "To help me defeat my father."

Jellal tried to decline. "But there are other people who can help you. Makarov-san, Natsu-san, Erza…"

"They can't help me now," Mystogan uttered. "Master Makarov can't leave the guild. And Natsu-san and Erza-san are on a mission."

Jellal silently agreed. But then he spoke, "I'm a criminal and now a fugitive. What can I do to help you? By this time, I am being hunted by the Reformed Magic Council. Nothing can stop them."

Mystogan gave him something to think about. "How can they arrest you if you're not in Fiore, huh?"

"Which means-"

"You know for a Wizard Saint, you're slow," Mystogan smiled. "Of course, we're getting out of here."

"To where?" Jellal wondered.

"To King's Landing."

*.*.*

Lelouch Vi Britannia walks down the road to a castle, a castle that is soon to be his. Many plans come into his mind, but he has only one goal:

Lucy Heartfilia.

_That curseful woman said her name is Lucy Heartfilia, and she is the key. The key to the Order's success…_

He laughed loudly and madly. Lelouch can't wait to have her at his clutches.

*.*.*

_**AN: End of Chapter Eight. Up next: The Order of the Tempest. I'll try to type it faster! **_


	10. Chapter 9: Order of the Tempest

AN: This chapter is rated slightly higher than T, but lower than M. A Song of Ice and Fire Universe wasn't really meant to be read and watched by kiddies, but the world was ideal for the plot of my fanfic. So if you read something that is one of the most disgusting things in your life, it's just normal. Take note, the setting of some of the scenes in this chapter is a reminiscent of medieval Europe, with knights and chivalry and stuff. Also T for language and um… hehe.

Chapter 9

The Order of the Tempest

King's Landing is a city residing beside a body of water called the Blackwater Bay. Presently it holds about four to five hundred thousand people, making it the most populated and dirtiest castle in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Yes, it is the place of the Iron Throne, the seat of the King, but it doesn't change the fact that it is the worst.

However, it is the most ideal place for secret meetings and under-the-table discussions, especially if you are a part of a secret society.

Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan made her way through the Street of the Sisters, winding beside a hill. It was dotted with countless stalls of sellers, lumber mills, stores, and every other thing you could think of selling.

She knew that she was about to pass a part of the Flea Bottom, or can be called as the slums of King's Landing. This is the place where the poorest of the poorest of the kingdom were living. The stench of shit, rotten food and other unmentionable things were suffocating her, making her sick and nauseated, but she would gladly take all of it rather than facing the wrath of the Seven Masters.

The woman passed through many people, every one of them presenting their services, from food, forgery or fuck, it doesn't matter. As long as they can get money from it, they would offer it to the masses.

Hastening her strides, Elaida knew that she was going to be late. If she is, she would be in a great deal of pain, worse than yesterday, worse than any other day. The last time that she was late for two seconds, Lord Lelouch made her dance naked with Master Orochimaru's snakes, in front of the whole Order.

Elaida touched the snakes' teeth marks that were visible on her both hands, remembering the pain of the venom. Many others covered her body, and she was lucky that Master Orochimaru didn't use his vilest snakes. She would have been dead after the first bite.

She never knew how she arrived in this country. Curses, she never even knew what the name of the country she's in! When she was in her world, she was the Amyrlin Seat, the most important and feared woman across the lands. Kings would bow down to her, and queens would kiss her feet. Ordinary people quiver in her presence and beggars hide from her existence. But now, she's just an ordinary-

A scream broke through the already crowded street, making everyone quiet. Elaida was already on the ground, pain flowing through her whole body, like million little snakes wriggling and biting her from the inside. She screamed like there was no tomorrow, and her eyes bulged in anguish. People were already surrounding her, but she can't be helped.

Suddenly, it stopped.

"Poor thing," said one of the spectators. "Are you alright?"

She just nodded, and walked through as if nothing happened. The people were still chattering with each other, but almost all of them agreed that she was just a wench who tries to steal attention.

Elaida secured the hood of her cloak with the intention that none would notice her anymore. She disliked attention, and especially sympathy.

The pain was caused by some spell cast by Lord Voldemort; a spell that punished her whenever she thinks she was still the woman she was. That was a result of her portentous behavior in front of the Seven Masters.

Elaida climbed the hill to the Dragonpit, her feet shaking with fear. She knew that she was late.

The Dragonpit, a dome of immense size at the top of one of the hills, was once, or so believed, a den for dragons, where they are kept, fed and trained. It was collapsed from within and some people were still afraid of the sight of the dome. The den's roof had also collapsed, and the nobles decided that they had no use for it. Some whores use the structure as a form of entertainment.

Its bronze doors weren't opened for more than a century. Until a month back.

Of course, the people of King's Landing never knew this, since the Targaryens i.e. owner of the dragons were already dead and no one would want to reminisce the reign of dragons.

The den of the dragons became the ideal rendezvous of the Order of the Tempest.

*.*.*

Mirajane was in unease. She had the feeling that this team that they were facing is on par with them, maybe even more powerful. Especially that man with eyeglasses and the one who can offensively use threads, one she does not know just yet.

"Where's Wendy?" Mira asked defiantly.

The eyeglasses man pondered for a bit. "Ah, the cute little girl? She's somewhere…" then he giggled.

"How evil!" Levy snarled.

His face changed from almost glorious to darker mood. "Careful with the words, flatscreen. Whose "guild" accepts little girls and trains them to be killers?"

"Whose guild forces children to work and tortures them every night?" the blonde guy added.

"Whose guild assassinates respectable government officials and uses those little children for their dirty work?" the gray-eyed one joined in.

"And whose guild kidnapped an innocent teenager and forced her to do their bidding?" the woman sneered, whose voice seemed too low for a woman. "It is yours!"

The four mages and two cats gasped with each accusation. After the last one, their anger peaked so much that it shattered the floor.

"How dare you…" Gajeel whispered with ire.

"...say those…" Levy continued, her voice infused with equal rage.

"…insulting words…" Mira muttered, as she transformed, a dark aura emanating from her.

"… to our beloved guild…" the two cats chorused.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Cana as she pulled out two cards from her deck and casted:

"_Wind. Heaven. WIND EDGE!"_

A gust of wind gushed out from her magic seal, and it became a tornado.

However, a ting of a bell was heard.

"_Fuuchouin String Arts Technique: Whirlpool Formation!"_

With a flurry of innumerable strings, a hurricane was formed and effectively blocked Cana's attack.

"A magic that could conjure up stings to summon whirlwinds? Impossible!" Cana was appalled.

Another set of needles barged in. That came from the new guy, whose eyes were covered with a pair of dark-tinted sunglasses.

The Fairy Tail Members dodged, but then were assaulted by lightning. All of them screamed in pain.

Mirajane recovered fast. An orb of darkness concentrated on her right hand and released her spell.

"_EVIL EXPLOSION!"_

Streams of dark energy flowed from her hand in an ultimate rush. Their enemies barely had time to defend themselves as they were blown by the attack.

However, one of them, chanted out:

"_BEAST IMITATION: BIRD!"_

It was the guy with the spikey black hair and piercing grey eyes.

He didn't transform into a bird. However, his actions were like a bird, like an eagle swooping down to his prey, not necessarily flying, but more of like gliding through the air.

His prey was actually Levy.

As his claws was about to pounce down, a punch from an already fully transformed battle mode Pantherlily knocked him out to the floor.

"Where're you going, pal?" Lily sneered.

The man he just punched just coughed a "TCH" and wiped the blood trailing down his lip. He grinned menacingly, accentuating his grey eyes more.

"Well, I was just about to kill your friend," he stated nonchalantly.

Pantherlily snarled, not liking how the man would say such things like it was just a day-to-day activity.

The bulky exceed lunged, but the man sidestepped and glided to one of the trees.

"If you would like to fight me, then come and get me," he taunted, and disappeared to the woods.

Lily let out a mixture of a growl and a huff. He unfurled his wings and flew to the direction of his enemy.

"That isn't Monkey Boy's usual strategy," the purple eyeglasses guy commented, slyly smiling. "Maybe he wanted a one-on-one fight…"

"In any case, Shido-kun gave us a good idea," the long-haired thread user said, as she clutched a small golden ball-ish thing with her fingers. Her voice, Mira noticed, was surprisingly low for a girl.

The blonde guy just nodded, along with the needle guy.

"So, shall we start divvying them up?"

Cana threw three cards to the thread user, using them like shurikens. However, before they can hit her, the cards were slashed in mid-air, scattering the pieces.

"Challenge accepted," she muttered, and she disappeared on the other side of the woods. Cana followed her shortly after.

Gajeel moved next. "You're mine, Lightning Boy."

Lightning Boy cracked his knuckles. "Sure thing!"

Then they both vanished.

"Charle, find Wendy, quick!" Mirajane commanded, and the white exceed flew to one of the windows.

"Not so fast!" The sunglasses man flung needles to Charle.

"_SOLID SCRIPT: COTTON!"_

A word "cotton" appeared from Levy's magic circle, and a cloud of white cotton barricaded the needles' way to Charle, making her enter the train successfully.

The man, in retaliation, attacked Levy with another set of needles, but Mirajane stopped them with just a simple slap of her hand.

Still in her Satan Soul form, the so called "Demon" of Fairy Tail pointed a devil-form finger to the man with purple eyeglasses.

"You," she said enigmatically, "will be my opponent."

The said man silently agreed and at the same, vanished.

"That leaves me," the needle user spoke.

"And me," Levy whispered, quivering inside. Yep, she wasn't ready.

*.*.*

Erza was getting ready to requip into another armor when she saw where the weird, thin, tux(?)-wearing boy was pointing his guns at. Her instincts told her that this boy will not go down without a fight. Her current armor, Flight, was well suited for this kind of battle. However, Erza knows she must also get ready with what whatever kind of tricks this man has under his sleeves.

The unfamiliar lad was holding them unorthodoxly, upside-down with the triggers on his pinkies, much to Dante's curiosity. As a double gunner himself, he would like to try that kind of hold.

_Being stuck in an unknown world has its upsides after all. Learning new things, meeting new people and flirting with hotter-than-hell girls… this is going to be an interesting adventure after all! _The man thought with glee. He is already imagining himself surrounded by those girls when a series of gunshots broke his reverie and forced him to dodge.

Erza also flawlessly evaded the bullets, however the boy was fast. In just one instance, one of the said bullets hit Erza on her foot, making her loose footing and drop to the ground. She screamed in pain. _What are those bullets?_

Right after then, many others hit her. For the first time in her life as a mage, she was easily overtaken by an enemy. She didn't have time to retaliate. The Fairy Queen requipped into Adamantine Armor but the bullets still pierced her.

_What is this? Even my Adamantine Armor can't keep up? Those bullets are something to be reckoned with!_

Dante was about to step in when Erza cried out, "You stay where you are!"

The said man stepped back, his hands in the air. "Alright, alright. As you wish."

When the gunshots stopped, an injured Titania stood up defiantly and said, "Who are you?"

The lad, still with his twin guns pointing at the Fairy Tail mage, replied bluntly, "Death the Kid. You may call me Kid, as long as you live that is."

"Kid-san," Erza stated, a dark aura emanating from her, "I do not know why are you here or why did you shoot me. But are you the one who hurt my friends?"

"What do you think?" still in his nonchalant voice.

"I guess you will pay then. _A hundred times over."_

The boy named Kid was about to shoot Titania when she appeared right behind him, in the full regalia of her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Take this, bastard!"

With her spear, Erza summoned multiple forks of lightning, hitting Kid directly. He was about to shoot again when Erza appeared in front of him.

"_Lightning Bolt!"_

A continuous current struck down Kid from the sky, causing him to scream in pain. However, he was not still ready to give up.

Bullets and swords clashed. Lightning bolts appeared out of nowhere. Bullets rained down on the pavement. Battle cries filled the already tense air.

Both of them were already preparing for their final blows when a familiar sound reached Erza's ears: marching soldiers.

_Shit. Those are the soldiers of the Reformed Magic Council!_

All the others woke up due to the tumult.

Erza then shouted authoritatively, "If you don't want to get arrested, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

*.*.*

The spirit mage woke up due to the sounds of battle. She fought through her groggy mind as she took the scene around her. What she saw gave her utmost horror. It was as if the men were fighting for hours already.

Lucy held her breath as the men's magic clashed. Wind versus water versus lightning. The ship became a cauldron of storms.

Laxus, Syaoran and the new guy danced through the air. Lucy watched the horrible yet breathtaking sight. She was amazed of how powerful those men were.

_Wait, wait, wait, _she shook her head. _I need to stop them!_

She didn't have to.

One by one, the men went down limp to the ground. Lucy panicked at first, but a voice stopped her.

"Oh, don't bothah," an old man appeared beside her, offering her a hand. "I just cast a Stunning Spell to them. Are you alright, child?"

Lucy gingerly took the hand and stood up. "Are they going to live?"

"Of course, child," the old man answered, albeit a little too enthusiastic. He dusted his robes and adjusted his half-moon eyeglasses before continuing. "Stunning spells are nevah fatal. They just, um, knock you out a little bit."

The celestial spirit mage noticed that the old man was holding a stick on his right hand.

"Mister," she hesitantly pointed the thing. "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" the old man raised the stick. "This is a wand. Used to cast spells and such. Aren't you a witch, child?"

Lucy frowned. _Witch? _"No, I am not. I'm a mage. Celestial Spirit mage."

The old man thought for a bit. "Hmmm, never heard of that field of magic before…" Then his face lightened up. "Oh, forgive me for being so rude. What is your name, child?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy," the old man smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. You can call me as such. Now why don't you help me drag your friends to your cabin? I think we need to talk."


End file.
